Star Fox: New Warfare
by Task Force 233
Summary: Legendary hero Fox McCloud has been depressed since he kicked the love of his life Krystal off the team and it's a mistake he can't take back. He encounters a human that saves his life and things start to change for him. He joins a Counter Terrorist Force and tries out new gear and weapons he's never seen before. A new adventure waits for him and his new life.
1. Chapter 1

**How's everyone doing? I hope you guys are having such a good day. This is another new story that I came up and it another Star Fox and this is going to be tough one for me. Wish me luck. I don't own the characters or anything else, just a fan of the game.**

* * *

March 12, 10:00 hrs

Corneria

Fox was just strolling the area and he wasn't himself. Every since he kicked Krystal off the team, she left for Panther and to Star Wolf, it was a mistake he did. He regrets doing it and now he can't fix it. He's tried everything to get her back but it was all for nothing. Now being on his own it's really tough on him. Hardly anything has happened and he feels that if all of the Lylat System doesn't need him anymore. As he continued to walk through the city he saw some men armed down an alley. He didn't know what was going on and he got his blaster ready, and followed the armed men to where they were going.

As he followed them and they entered a used building and he got to where they entered and saw that their were boards on the window, he took a look and saw that it wasn't just a couple of them but a big group of them. He's outgunned and their wasn't he could do until he get's an opening. What he didn't know is that he was spotted. The second floor their was another armed man and he jumped down and aimed his blaster rifle and spoke. "Don't even think about anything." Fox was caught and he decided not to fight back. The man spoke again. "Your Fox McCloud if I'm right. I hate to do this to you but I got no choice. Your a hostage for now. My boss will see you now." The armed man took his weapon away and they both went inside. The other saw who it was and they were shocked. The armed man closed the door and he took Fox to another room where he is to wait.

15 minutes later

Just outside building. A six man squad of armed Spec. Ops Operatives were on top of the roof ready to clear out the area of those armed thugs. They jumped down to the ground and they approached the door and one of them kicked it open. The armed thugs saw the door being breached but they didn't know that the Operatives would enter and fire on them taking them out. The other thugs went to the room where their heard the shots, but were taken out.

The operatives cleared the rooms and they went to the room where Fox was being held hostage and one of them kicked the door and the man that was with Fox dropped the weapon and said. "Don't shoot!" One of tihe spoke. "Clear! Sir we got two in here. One is held hostage the other surrendered." The leader came in and Fox gently said as he saw the guy. "A human?" The leader contacted through his comms. "War Tiger 1 this is Assault team, area is clear got two packages one is our asset that we needed. ETA to the RV point three minutes. Out." The leader spoke. "Your Fox correct?" Fox nodded and saw what he was wearing and he couldn't tell what it was. The leader spoke to his team. "Exo's ready squad get your shield prepared. Fox saw what they were armed with what he heard to be firearms which were different to what he's used before.

He told him and the other guy to follow them and they exited the building and left the alley and headed towards their pick up. Fox was going to be in for a surprise once they make their way towards their post.

4 months later

July 13, 13:21 hrs

Spec. Ops Safe House

Corneria

Fox now an Operative along with the former thug Jason Leckie who is a light grey fox with brown eyes. He did apologize to Fox for what he did to him that time four months ago and Fox forgave him because he was doing his job. When they first arrived at the safe house the Spec. Ops leader lead them to a room to talk to them. He also introduced himself. The Spec. Ops. leader name is 'Roach' he is the General and Commanding Officer of his Spec. Ops. unit.

Jason was married a couple of years ago before his wife left him because of his change, she hoped that he would change down the line but that took him some time until a situation a month ago. A robbery attempt happened in one of Corneria's Bank. The Spec. Ops. leader along with Fox, Jason and two other operatives were called to take care of it immediately. Exo types they choose was the Specialist. Riot Sheild, Overdrive, and Stim. Jason's wife was a hostage during the situation. All five operatives were wearing acu combat uniforms, sand tactical boots, sand tactical gloves, and tan body armor with different assault pouches that are holding what looked like mags that looked like for a P90 but they were shorter. They were all armed with BAL-27 assault rifles. The BAL-27 was like a P90 but an assault rifle with more range and accuracy, capacity was 30 rounds per mag. Attachments were the suppressor, and the Hybrid Sight. Secondary were the M9. The plan was that they would breach from the back and take care of the armed suspects. Local police were their as well covering the front while the operatives would take care of the suspects.

The plan went on and they all entered the back getting the employees our first then they used the walls and tables for cover and saw that their was about six armed suspects. They were all wearing black clothing and black boots, plus black balaclava. They all had blaster rifles and were watching the exit were the police have their way locked down.

The operatives were all in position and ready for what could happen and some of the hostages saw them and they kept quiet. The operatives moved in for the take down. Each operative took down a suspect leaving one suspect left. The suspect turned around and saw the operatives and they were all aiming at him with their weapons and the Spec. Ops. leader spoke. "Give it up. It's over." The suspect looked at them, but didn't drop his weapon. He looked back out where the police were and then saw the operatives. He was out gunned and he had no choice at all but to surrender. He dropped his weapon and Fox moved in and got the suspect's hand behind his back and the Spec. Ops. leader contacted the officials letting them know that all of the suspects were in custody and that the bank is clear. The officials moved in and took the suspects. The operatives headed out and the rest of police escorted the rest of the people out bank. Jason noticed his wife come out and was surprised to see her. She then noticed him and was in complete shock to see him. She then ran up to him and hugged him. Jason responded to her hug and he could tell that she was is tears now.

He immediately apologized to her and she forgave him. Things quickly turned around for him and he was back with his wife again and now with his new life he was expecting his first child in eight months.

When they first arrived at the Headquarters of the counter terrorist force they were shocked in what they saw.

Flashback

Four months earlier

March 14, 07:56 hrs

Both Fox and Jason were so shocked at what they were looking at, the HQ that they were at was not just a Headquarters but also a training facility for new members and recruits. They saw some of their new technology that they have never seen in their entire life. Operatives in Exo type suits and plus new advanced weapons which still use bullets. Roach had to talk to both of them since they are new to this place. Roach took them to the HQ building and walked them to his office and they both sat down on the chairs and Roach got sat on his chair on the other side of his table. He then spoke. "You want to know who I am and what your looking at. Correct?" They both nodded and Roach continued on. "This is the Counter Terrorist HQ, the Spec Ops unit is known as Task Force 'Black Serpent' a Counter Terrorist Force that was created and I was chosen to lead by the Generals. I'm General 'Roach' Westbrook. Our duty is to serve and protect people, and initiate rescue operations. You've seen some of our newest equipment so far, but you've yet to see the rest of our weapons and our gear. We have a lot that you two have yet to encounter from us but I believe that you two can be great operatives here. It's up to you what you guys want."

Fox felt that this was a new opportunity for him since his life hasn't been the same for him he was going to accept this offer that he's received. Jason was having a tough time with this and Fox could see it in his face as Jason was thinking it out. He was given a chance to have a new life by Roach and it was right here waiting for him but he wasn't sure about it. Fox told him that this could help him give out a better life and become a hero to all of Lylat. Jason agreed on what he said and his decision was made. He was going to join the Counter Terrorist Force. Roach nodded and shook both of their hands and then took them out of the office and to another the training facility where the technicians were waiting for them so they can design the size of the Exo suits that they need to wear for training and for combat. The Exo suit is like a skeleton but is made of steel that is designed to looked like a skeleton but with out the head, which goes from above the risks and it goes to the shoulders, then goes down the back with a skeleton spine and down both legs. Roach spoke before they meet up with them. "Their are two types of Exos, Assault and Speaclist. Each has a primary and secondary ability. Assault has Boost Jump and Sonics for crowd control. The Speaclist Exo has a built in Mesh Riot Sheild and addition to Over Drive capability. Their are a few advance weapons that have been made but that's okay we still use modern weapons as well. Technicians are waiting for your two so they can measure you both. Your exo suits should be ready by tomorrow."

Fox and Jason did three months of training and were well taught how to use their abilities on their exos. They weren't the only new addition to the Spec Ops. unit. Fox's good friend Falco visited him when two weeks after Fox and Jason joined. He was surprised to see his friend an Operative now. Fox explained to Falco that Star Fox was now disband and Falco understood his decision that he made. It didn't take Falco long to join with his friend to be an operative as well. Flying has taken a toll on both of them but they would get back on the their Arwings soon. The Star Fox ship was modified to be a Carrier, a Command Post, plus a place to rest and relax. Fox was very impressed on how the Exo suits work in combat. His new life has been excellent and he could not be any happier then before.

Present day

Safe House, Corneria

Fox and Jason were getting their stuff prepared because they were going to board Fox's old ship that was expanded and redone. What mission they've been assigned to do is still unknown. They had all of their equipment and gear ready and joined with the others that were going to board the ship as well. Roach contacted the others, plus Fox and Jason to meet him at the ship. They got their stuff and headed out the building to join up with the others.

A few minutes later they meet up with the others and Fox was looking at his old ship which was much more bigger then before. It was five deck ship and can carry up to 7,500 crew members, plus 2,000 operatives. Additional stuff was added to the ship such artillery guns set on the left and right side of the ship which contained 3 105mm and 3 40mm canons on both left and right sides. Plus 5 dual .50 cal machine gun turrets on both left and right sides. Back side of the ship contained four turrets that contained each a .50 cal machine gun.

The operatives all boarded the ship and it was time for them to headed to the next destination which happens to be Papetoon Fox's home planet. They would soon receive their next mission once they arrive at the next safe house.

3 days later

July 17, 06:09hrs

Safe House, Papetoon

Fox was looking out at his home planet and some how it's now thriving with cities and towns with more vulpines and vixens then before, plus with Cornerian species as well. Papetoon made it's alliance with the Counter Terrorist Force and with Corneria. Soon Fox and the others would be sent out for the assignment which was going to be a sabotage mission which stealth was required. Roach was assigned to lead and chose Fox, Jason and two others to accompany him to take out one of Venom's supply ship which was on route to Venom and it would cross through Papetoon in 3 hours. Papetoon had laws that if any unfriendly ship that enters their atmosphere must have clearance to cross through and they knew that Venom would have clearance but they needed to hold them for a little bit so Roach and his squad can enter their ship to do their mission obecjtives.

Fox returned inside the safe house and went to get his gear and other stuff ready for their mission.

Fox changed into a suit that was all black and had a built in helmet mask that covers the face and had lenses to see through while wearing it along with black tactical boots and black tactical gloves. The Exo type that he is using is a Specialist and it had the ability to cloak which hides him from being seen by the enemy. They didn't have much time to wait because they needed to get this mission done before being sent to the next assignment.

20 minutes later Roach contacted his squad and they all met up prepared. All were wearing the same combat stealth clothes that Fox had on and the Specialist Exo. They had on the a black assault body armor as well which contained a pistol holster on top of the body armor chest. Roach spoke to his squad getting them to understand what needs to be accomplished today. They headed to the armory and got Roach handed them their weapons they were using. He got his rifle and they all loaded up. They all had the HBRa3 silenced /w Hybrid Sight. Secondary weapon is the Five Seven silenced.

The HBRa3 used what looked like M4 mags but are not, capacity is 35 rounds each mag. They all got their Exos on and booted ready for what's to come. They left the armory and returned to the other room and Roach spoke. "You know what to do once we board the ship. We take out the hostiles and destroy everything that's their. Venom will lose supplies and weaken them making them vulnerable to attack for Corneria's Invasion of the planet. Our transport ship is here and we still have about two and half hours before they arrive. Let's board the ship. Mission is now a go. Good luck everyone."

They all left the room and the safe house and boarded their transport vessel. The pilot started the engines and lifted off the ground and headed for Papetoon's orbit.

One Hour later

The squad was waiting because their wasn't much that they can do at the moment. Thankfully the ship that they were in was a stolen Venom ship in which they can enter the ship with out being spotted. They wait was still on but they were patient enough to wait for their target ship to come to them.

Sargasso Space Station

Star Wolf's reputation has been going down very fast and they were not happy about it at all. Wolf, Leon, Panther, and Krystal who have been trying to figure out what the heck has happen to their reputation. For what they have so far is that a new Counter Terrorist force was on the rise and they mean business. They don't know who they are or what they are up to and they fear that the Counter Terrorist force could mean trouble for them because they have no idea what their weaknesses is and how strong they are. They had some of their undercover on the Venom supply ship that was heading to get their clearance to pass through Papetoon soon. However they don't know that the Task Force was waiting for that ship and they were going to destroy it once it's in orbit on Papetoon.

* * *

 **At long last this chapter has come to a close. I hope I did good enough for some of you, their is more to come plus. I got sick a few days ago and it slowed me down but I'm much better then before. I will ignore hateful comments and people that don't like this. Until then take care stay safe and I be back when the time comes. Signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope most of you are doing well. Sorry for the wait, it's been a hard two months for me. I don't really want to explain it at all. I am depressed at the moment but it's not going to effect in what I do. So here I go and I hope that this next part is good.**

* * *

Surprise Assault

July 17, 08:41hrs

Papetoon Orbit

Black Serpent Counter Terrorist Force

EXO Type: Specialist

Riot Shield

Overdrive

Cloak

The Venom ship that Fox and the others were waiting for was arriving and it was about to make it's stop. They were all armed with The HBRa3 Suppressed w/ Hybrid Sight secondary 1911.45 silenced. The squad was a six man team that was Roach, Fox, Jason and three other operatives. As their target ship was approaching them, the pilot got ready to do his job as well. The team got their Exo ready, they all had on a black combat tactical uniform, black tactical gloves and black tactical boots. Their suit also contained a black helmet mask which would cover their face when they are cloaked. They had on a medium assault black body armor load out.

Roach explained to his squad that the energy cells on the cloak will drain if they move to fast. Holding position will allow it to recharge but slowly. Uncloaking will recharge it completely, but at risk of being compromised in the field. The pilot notified Roach telling him that the supply ship has arrived in orbit of Papetoon and Roach bypassed their communication and the Captain of the ship was trying to get their clearance to pass through the planet. The pilot began to fly into the hanger since they left it open. The jammer frequency was active and the Venom ship couldn't detect them on their radar. The pilot landed inside after crossing threw the shield that kept the life support and the gravity in the hanger active. As the pilot landed the ship the squad were ready to head out. The ramp dropped and the squad went out and into the hanger bay. Their were no hostiles in sight.

Roach signaled his squad to moved towards the door, since it was likely to have hostiles on the other side of the of the section. They were on the lower deck and they needed to set charges on their weapons cache and armory in order to get to the bridge they have to clear each deck before reaching the bridge. Roach told his squad to cloak now. They all activated their cloaks that was on their left risk control panel. The squad were all cloaked and they still were able to see each other thanks to their cloaked beacons. Their assault rifles were cloaked and their secondaries.

One of the operatives bypassed the panel to the door and the hanger bay door to the hallway was now opened. Their were no guards on the door and the hallway was clear Roach split the squad up he would take Fox and Jason going down the right way while the other three would go through the left side. Roach, Fox and Jason moved up slowly, while team two were clearing their area. Hostiles were in sight but at least the squad couldn't be detected at all. Still they had to be careful since they needed to check their energy cells to make sure they didn't run out of energy cells or else they could be compromised.

Roach's side had a few hostiles and they were ready to take them out, it seemed that they came out from weapons cache on the right door. They moved up slowly and all three of them aimed their rifles at the hostiles and fired on them, the hostiles were taking out and Roach told Fox and Jason to check their bodies for intel, while he set charges on the weapons cache. As both Fox and Jason were checking the bodies for intel Fox noticed something odd, as he turned one of the bodies around and saw that he wasn't Venom at all, he scanned for a beacon on him and found a StarWolf beacon. He went into the weapons cache and found Roach and said to him. "Sir, one of the dead bodies isn't Venom, I picked up a Star Wolf beacon on him, O'Donnell has men on board as well, probably undercover playing as Venom supporters." Roach turned around after placing the last charge on a crate and saw Fox and spoke. "Okay, if Wolf has men in here they are hostile no matter what, any beacon that does not read Venom on it will be Star Wolf. They could have unique intel that might be important for us that can help us shut Star Wolf down completely." He contacted team two. "Team two, be advised. Their is confirmation of Star Wolf members on board as well, their hostile. If you take any member that does not have a Venom beacon, they must be O'Donnell's men. They may have unique intel on what Star Wolf's next move and anything important that could shut them down completely. Check every body that you take down for intel since it will be useful for us down the line. Out."

Roach signaled both Fox and Jason to move up since their wasn't anything else in the area. Team two secured an armory and took care of hostiles as well, they check the bodies for intel and saw that one of the bodies had a Star Wolf beacon on himself marking he was a member of Star Wolf.

The squad was able to complete their objectives and found unique intel on many of the Star Wolf members that were on board the ship. They also got valuable intel on some of the Venom bodies. In the last fifteen minutes they had two decks cleared and were not compromised. They still had three more decks to clear out, before reaching the bridge of the ship. Roach held up his hand, he, Fox, and Jason needed to recharge their cloak. They uncloaked for a few seconds to let their energy cells recharge. They cloaked again and moved up.

40 minutes later

After clearing the last three decks of the ship, the squad regrouped and were on the door that leads to the bridge. Roach spoke to Fox. "Sergeant, get that mute charge ready." Fox got the mute charge that was behind him and sets it on the floor and turns the dial on it and the mute charge is on cancelling the sound in the bridge and outside it but only for a limited amount of time. Roach places a charge on the door and has the detonator in his hand and then set it off breaching the door. Fox moves in and takes out the crew that was in the bridge. The effects of the mute charge shuts off and Jason speaks. "Clear." The squad uncloaked since they have now taken control of the ship. The rest of the team went in and Fox when for the pilot controls of the ship to began to turn it around. Orders were to scuttle the ship at a safe distance from Papetoon so no big chunks of debris enter the atmosphere of Papetoon at all. Roach needed the ship about 5 miles from Papetoon just to be safe.

Roach contacted his Post. "Black Crow, Assault 1. Send a message back to Corneria's Headquarters. Target is secured, we are going to scuttle the ship, all hostiles have been neutralized. Intel has been secured as well. Were are on our way back to Papetoon. Out." Jason, and two of the operatives placed the last of their charges on the bridge and Fox placed the ship on auto pilot so that it can travel to the safe area away from the planet. They all the then ran back to the elevator to head back down to the lower deck that leads to the hanger, where their extraction was waiting for them.

Ten minutes later, the squad returned to the hanger bay and boarded their ship. Roach signaled the pilot that all eagles were accounted for and they were ready to leave the ship. The pilot activated all systems and powered the engines, closed the hatch, and ascended the ship. He turned the ship to the exit doors that would lead them back into space. The pilot flew out of the hanger and got a good distance from the ship but followed it since Roach needed to detonate the charges that were on the ship. The ship was now at the safe distance and Roach pulled out the detonator and activated the charges. All the charges on the ship exploded and it was sending a chain reaction. The Venom ship then exploded completely. Everything on the ship was now gone. Venom would be outraged by this, loosing one of their shipping of weapons and ammo.

The mission was done, Roach told the pilot to return to Papetoon and drop of him and the rest of the squad at his Safe House, another mission was not too far away for some of them. Roach was contacted and he spoke. "Go ahead." He was receiving another assignment but, Fox and Jason didn't know who contacted him. "Solid Copy. I got two others that can help me out on this. If the HVT is on his way to that location. We can take him out from distance, it's likely he'll have an army of men with him when he reaches his destination. We got three days until he arrives at the planet. Keep me posted on him. Out."

The pilot was now flying back to Papetoon to drop off the squad, his day was about to be done.

10 minutes later

Papetoon

Safe House

The squad was back in Papetoon relaxing at the safe house, they had their Exo suits off and their gear. Roach needed all the intel that they got during the mission so he can send the copies to Corneria's Headquarters so they can check on everything that they got. Roach headed to his room with all the intel while Fox and Jason decided to get their report done for the mission they have just completed.

11:43 hrs

Sargossa Space Station

Wolf just got word about his undercover men, they were all dead. He was upset and was now going to find those who took out his men and make them pay for it. He planned on taking those supplies from that ship and give them to his men. He didn't have much weapons and ammo left for everyone. He going to plan something and he needs it to work so he can take out the ones that were responsible for destroying his arms supplies. He need his members to accompany him for this and find those that are responsible for destroying his weapons and ammo.

Papetoon

Safehouse

Fox and Jason were still working on the reports since they needed to be well detailed on it. They had until tomorrow to get it done, for now they wanted to get most of it done before what ever happens in three days.

20 minutes later

Fox headed to his room to get some rest, since their was nothing else to do at the moment. Things were now different for him since this new life that he has began no too long ago. It was much different but some how he enjoyed it. Choosing to disband Star Fox was a hard choice since he didn't want to end his father's legacy, but he believe that his father would have done the same for something like this or retirement.

He arrived at his room and entered, Fox lied down on the bed and felt like taking a nap for now until he gets called out. He eyes closed and fell into his nap that he needed for now.

2 hours later

Fox woke up and got up. He felt more relaxed for now and noticed that it was now the afternoon. He hasn't been notified yet, but felt that it was time to get some food since the others must have already eaten or could have started to eat.

Sargossa

Wolf, Leon, Panther, and Krystal were getting ready to leave the station since they needed to find out who attacked the ship and destroyed it. The people of Lylat have started to spread out rumors about Krystal. They blame her for the disbandment of Star Fox and also mistreat her for not staying with him. She's been ignoring all of those hateful things that were being told, but deep down it's already been effecting her and her piloting skills.

Papetoon

14:54 hrs

Fox was called by Roach to meet him in the briefing room. Fox felt that this had to do with the HVT that he was assigned to takeout. He entered the briefing room and saw Roach sitting down with the intel and orders as well. Roach offered him to sit down on the other side of the table and Roach began to talk. "I'm pretty sure you know what this is about." Fox nodded. "After we took out the Venom ship. I contacted HQ about the intel and some it leads back to the High Value Target that Corneria is after for some time now. Our orders are to take him out at all cost." He slides an image to Fox and he looks at it. "Dash Bowman." Fox said. Roach nodded and continued on. "It appears that he's betrayed Corneria and all of Lylat. Andrew Oikonny has got him to be one of his Generals for Venom. More Venom supporters are joining everyday. We got a location on where Dash is going." Dash Bowman was a former informant that helped out Corneria and is the grandson of Andross. It's unknown when he decided to join Venom. He was a good person back then, but what ever happened. Andrew got into his head and poisoned his mind with his lies about Corneria. Roach spoke. "Intel says that he's heading to Fachina for a trade agreement with some local criminals that are from Kew. Orders are to eliminate Dash when they make the deal. We both will go but with one more person."

The door opened and Fox's friend Falco entered the room. Fox was shocked at this seeing that one of his friends was joining on this assignment. Falco sat down on the other chair next to Fox and they both nodded at each other and Roach continued on. "Orders are to leave to Fachina the day before the meeting and get into position at distance to take out our target. Specialist Exo is to be worn but their will be a difference in the gear. We will have to use modern weapons for this because we don't have the advance weapons for this at all. You'll see how the gear looks tomorrow. Dismissed." Both Fox and Falco left the room and were talking to see what the plan is and how they are going to take out Dash.

One of the operatives gave Fox what appeared to be mail for him. However it was his payment. Fox checks on how much he got this time and sees that he's received a little bit more then before. He puts his payment in his pocket for now since he and Falco were going to chat for now until they resided to their rooms to get some rest.

20:15hrs

Fox was back in his room getting ready to go to bed. He placed his payment in his desk making sure not to have with him when they go to Fachina in two days. Looking out the window and seeing the city lights in the distance gave him a smile. He still missed Krystal and hoped that one day they will be together, however he wasn't that much worried about her now since he needs to know that he could die on a mission, but it would be a good death and be honored if he does. This war was going to get much more harder to end and Fox is going to do everything he can to help out his operatives to bring peace once in for all to all of Lylat.

Near Titian

Star Wolf had been traveling for sometime now and they still had a ways to go until they reach Papetoon where they needed to know what happened to their supplies. They would arrive at Papetoon at dawn. This gave Wolf time to try and investigate the area to see what happened. What he doesn't know is that the Counter Terrorist Force was their and they were already destroyed the ship.

Papetoon

Roach was looking at some of the reports that he got from previous missions that were done before. He even was checking up on updates from the other safe houses and the other planets so far are still in peace. Venom was going to strike again but it they still didn't know when it could happen. He kept notifying the post to keep on alert no matter what and have the recon drones continue patrolling they cities and towns making sure no trouble is around or any possible terrorist attacks.

Black Serpent is young but is growing very rapidly with and they are a force not to be messed with and they can do serious damage to their enemies if they try to do a significant blow to them if they ever try. Fox, and Falco were now ready for anything that is expected to come their way when they go to Fachina. Whatever happens their they will be take care of it no matter what. They were waiting for the rest of their orders and for the assassination order on Dash Bowman. This could be tough for them but they know the risks that they are taking for this and they were taught how to do this back when they were in training.

* * *

 **At last this chapter is done after over a month of writing and I hope some of you enjoyed this. I did the best that I could for this chapter. So the next part will come later on so I got to get to work on the other ideas that I'm working on. Until then take care and I will be back. Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**How's everyone been doing so far? I hope many of you are enjoying this month. The long wait is over and I'm back to work on this story. As** **usual I hope that it comes out very well that many of you enjoy it. Enough talking and enjoy.**

* * *

July 18, 09:00 hrs

Safehouse, Papetoon

Black Serpent Counter Terrorist Force

48 hours remaining until mission

Fox was already up and about with Falco and they were about to head to the one of the cities in Papetoon since they had some time to check places before heading off to Fachina. They both had on a sand digital uniform and sand tactical boots. They had their side arms with them as well including their right leg holster. Both went with P226 pistol. They had their comms as well. Some operatives were already exploring the city already since they had a few days off before returning to duty. They were going with a couple of other operatives in a armored humvee that are also going to the city for some time to check out a few places before returning to the safe house. Fox and Falco had until the afternoon since they would meet with their CO and get more info on the mission that they were going to be doing soon. They both headed for the vehicle immediately since the others should be on their way as well.

Once outside Fox and Falco saw the other two operatives and they all entered the humvee. They four of them headed off to the city.

Nearly ten minutes later both Fox and Falco were just walking through some of the streets for the time being and also checking out some things along the way. They continued to walk through the streets looking around and were admiring almost everything that they saw. Just then they received a contact from their CO saying that he want them to meet up in about 2 hours back at the safe house. Both Fox and Falco decided to continue on for the time being since they had some time to continue on exploring the city.

Sargossa Space Station

Wolf had received a report about Dash Bowman going to Fachina for deal with some people from Kew and the deal is to take place in four days and it was to be at an abandoned city. What ever the deal is, Wolf wants to make sure that he steals the money at all cost. He and his team having been losing credits rapidly, but were still holding strong. He was going to send some of his men to go undercover to see how the deal goes and what to expect just in case if they get compromised. He heads off to another room where he begins to contact his best men for this job that he wants them to do.

Inside her room Krystal was struggling so much with all the rumors going on about her being a traitor and also accused for the disbandment of Starfox. She kept hearing these rumors in her head over and over. She was trying her best to ignore all the rumors but they just continue to come back much more stronger then ever. Panther continued to bother her much more then before and she was starting to hate him. All he does is bother her and continue to ask her to sleep with him. She is feeling disgusted by him already and can't stand him much longer. All she could for now was wait and hopefully be ready for when Wolf calls them in for any jobs that were needed.

About two hours later Wolf finished up talking to his men and told them to head off to Fachina, they will change into something else to pretend that they are Venom fighters that support Andross. Wolf immediately headed for the hanger bay that to meet up with some of his followers that were working on some of the aircrafts that needed repairs or tune ups. He asked one of them how long it will take until they work on his Wolfen. One of them said in should fully operational tomorrow. Wolf nodded and left the hanger bay and returned to his room.

Papetoon

Safehouse

Both Fox and Falco were with Roach and they were looking at the gear that they were talking for the mission. Roach showed them the body armor that they were using and it didn't have any pouches on it at all, he then showed them the chest rig that goes with the body armor The chest rig has four assault pouches in front while both left and right sides contain accessory pouches which can hold additional ammunition. The assault pouches were double stack. They also had a tactical belt which help another four assault pouches on the and on the right side of the belt contained a holster for a side arm. The combat uniform that they were going to use was a snow digital combat uniform which was thermal so they can stay warm from the cold weather. Roach spoke. "Well be taking sniper rifles with us and they'll have silencers on the so we don't get compromised and have to abort the mission. Also you can choose a second primary which I recommend because after taking out Dash, it's likely that we'll be chased by all of his men in the area once we head for the extraction point. We don't know what to expect when we get there."

He then pulled out a map of the area and placed it on the table where Fox and Falco looked at it and saw where they would begin at. It was a bit out from the city but they had to make their way their on foot since their transport would get shot down if they were to be dropped of in the city. Only way to get to the city is to avoid the patrols and enter where there were no patrols at. They will enter a building go up to the top floor and to watch where the meeting is to take place. Plus their would be supplies some how that will be dropped off just near the entrance of the building that they will be entering because the meeting would be in four days and they needed to set up a watch since the target will not arrive until the day of the meeting. Roach also showed the exo suit that they were going to take and spoke. "Exo Type were using is the Specialist which will have the Riot Shield, Overdrive, and Stim. Stealth is required for this mission so do as I say and well get through it in one peace. Weapons won't be selected until tomorrow."

The briefing continued on for about 90 minutes and they were all planned out and ready for what's to come in the next 48 hours from now. Both Falco and Fox were dismissed and they were heading back to rooms to relax for now since they had a lot on their minds because of the mission that they were going to do. Fox was sitting down on a chair in front of his desk and was reading a book to pass the time for now since their wasn't anything to do currently right now.

19:21 hrs

Fox just got out from showering and had changed to some sleeping clothes since he was already tired. It was already dark outside but the moon was out and the stars were visible. Fox already lying in bed could see out the window the moon as it glowed in the night sky giving some light outside. He wanted to stay up to see the night sky but that would be another time. He closes his eyes and enters a deep relaxing sleep.

48 hours later

Operation Phantom

July 20, 08:15 hrs

Fachina, Outside of target city

Black Serpent Counter Terrorist Force

Exo Type: Specialist

Riot Shield

Overdrive

Stim

Fox, Falco and Roach were on the ground in their gear and were hold position right now. They had on their snow digital thermal combat clothes, tan tactical boots, and black thermal tactical gloves. Both Fox and Falco had on grey beanies while Roach had on a grey hood and a tan balaclava. They had on the gear that they were introduced a couple of days ago. Currently right now in Fachina the weather was cloudy but also snowing at the moment. They were currently armed with a RSASS Silenced, secondary USP. 45 silenced. The RSASS is a 20 round semi auto sniper rifle. Their second primary rifles were at the drop zone waiting for them. They were ready to go and Roach signaled and spoke in the comms. that they had on their body armor. "Follow me and keep low you two." They began to move up through the snowy terrain going NNE. Since they going on foot they had to be very cautious on what to encounter and what patrols were around. The squad mates continued to moved up until Roach signaled them to stop and he spoke. "Contact. Enemy patrol ahead." Both Fox and Falco saw two hostiles that were on patrol and they were armed with standard blaster rifles. Roach signaled Fox and Falco to move up and use the high ground for cover to hide and get as close as possible. They had to make sure that they were not spotted at all since this their objective was to get to the hotel. Both Fox and Falco moved up just enough to see the two hostiles that were doing their patrol.

Both of them aimed through their scopes and fired their shots and took out both hostiles and Roach spoke. "Tangos down. Follow me." Roach passed them and they both followed his lead as they where approaching a very small abandoned town with just a couple of buildings that were still around. As they moved up to a boarded wall and Roach looked up ahead and spoke to Fox and Falco. "We have more cover if we go around. Stay close." They moved to the left since up the middle their was no cover for them and they could get caught very quickly.

As they took the back side Roach checked the window of an abandoned house and saw three hostiles inside and Roach spoke. "Three tangos inside. Do not engage." They hugged the wall and saw their passage way to the abandoned church. As Roach looked Falco watch their six to make sure no one was coming. Roach spoke. "Path way clear, we'll use the right side to reach the abandoned church. Let's go, but stay close." They moved to the right and moved up approaching the church. The continued to move through the area until Roach singled them to stop and spoke. "We got a look out in the church tower. He needs to go or else he'll alert anyone else in the area. Let's get a better view of him." They slowly moved up and Roach spoke to Fox. "Fox, do you have a shot on the look out?" Fox saw him and aimed. He fired his shot taking out the hostile on the tower and Roach spoke. "Perfect. Let's go." They all moved up and headed towards the door of the church and Roach opened the door. They all went in and checked the building very carefully making sure no more hostiles were around.

After clearing the church they took the exit door continuing NNE. They continued going through the field until Roach stopped and spoke. "Hold." Both Fox and Falco crouched and were confused right now until they heard motor noises and Roach signaled them to go to the bushes on the right and get down. They made a run for the bushes on got down. As they got down a large patrol and Landmaster tanks were going down the field. Roach spoke. "Don't do anything stupid you two, theirs too many of them. Let them go." They saw four Landmaster tanks and 15 plus foot mobiles doing their patrol of the area. They had to wait for them to pass completely in order to keep moving.

A couple of minutes passed and the patrol passed through, all three operatives left the bushes and Roach signaled them to follow his lead and the continued to move up heading towards the city. They reached some destroyed vehicles, at least no hostiles were in sight. Up ahead where some metal containers and a path way to the city which was just in sight.

The three operatives moved up to the crates and followed the left path and entered one of the containers that had a breach already from the opposite doors. Roach pushed the damaged door opened. Then an enemy aircraft came in and Roach spoke. "Damn. We got a convention ahead. There's too many of them. Get ready to move on my word. Stay behind me at all cost." An unknown number of hostiles were doing a patrol of the road. They were tons of vehicles and that was the only thing that can keep them out of sight. Roach spoke. "Hold." The patrols that were ahead of them had spilt in different paths which was giving them their window to get to the vehicles and use them to get past the patrols around the road. As the hostiles went their separate ways. Roach spoke. "Okay. Go." They all made a run for it.

All three of them made it to one of the vehicles and Roach looked and saw where to go and spoke. "Under the trucks." He went prone and began to crawl under the trucks, both Fox and Falco followed his lead. For now they wouldn't get caught easily. As they crawled through the trucks another truck was on route and Roach spoke. "Another truck is coming up. We'll use if for cover, keep moving." The truck stopped and more hostiles came out. The operatives continued to crawl through the trucks until finding a way path that will allow them to get to the city. As they were approaching the end of the trail Roach stopped and saw that another truck stopped but was not behind the truck and spoke. "Well wait here a bit. When they leave, well crawl out but stay low." The hostiles were beginning to go in separate directions. Roach spoke. "Patience you two. Don't do anything stupid." The hostiles were nearly at a safe distance for them to crawl out and head for the vehicle to hide by until they reach the city.

Roach spoke. "Standby you two, get ready." The hostiles were just out of sight and Roach spoke. "Go." They all crawled out of the truck and got up and ran up to a vehicle and Roach looked around to make sure they can make a run for it to the city and he spoke. "We have an opening follow me and move fast." They all ran towards a wall and checking to make sure they weren't spotted at all. As they got to the wall Roach spoke. "Hold up." He looked behind and spoke. "No one saw us, were good to go you two. Stay close." As they entered the city they had to go through a some buildings to get to their locations and Roach told both Fox and Falco. "Don't let your guard down. We haven't made it just yet." They all now were going S SE it was the only way to get to the hotel and to the supply drop.

As they continued to go through another building, Roach spoke. "Jesus, look at this place. More then 70,000 people use to live here in this city. Now it's a ghost town. Fucking bastards." Ever since Venom attacked the city in Fachina, they took control of the climate control center and killed more then 20,000 civilians and force the rest to abandoned the city and leave the planet to a safer place. They made in uninhabitable for some time and the city turned into what it looked like it was bombed. Intel says that they left the place uninhabitable for about over two decades before making it inhabitable for them to make deals with other criminals and with the corrupt government of Kew.

Black Serpent were very soon going to head for Kew to liberate the corruption of the government and help the people that want freedom. As the three operatives left the building and headed outside, Roach spotted the supply drop just ahead plus the hotel that they were going to be in. For now they got passed the patrols but they needed to prep things up. In less then 48 hours HVT Dash Bowman will arrive, plus some Kew criminals at the meeting for the exchange. As the operatives got to the supply drop, Roach spoke. "Theirs the hotel, we should be able to watch the exchange from the top floor. Let's get supply drop inside and go." The top floor of the hotel had a big breach for them to set up a watch on the area where the meeting will be held. The hotel was only four stories high. They began to take the supply boxes inside since they didn't want it to freeze overnight outside. It would take at least 2 hours to get every the supply drop inside in the only warm spot of the abandoned hotel. They placed the supplies inside the stair well on the top floor and shut every door on every floor to keep the cold out. Then they started to check on the supplies that they received.

They managed to get what they needed. MREs, water, thermal blankets, a portable stove and other things. Then they check on the weapons and ammo drop and they got what they requested. Falco got an HBRa3 ACOG, Fox got the BAL-27 Hybrid sight, and Roach got the ARX-160 ACOG. They stocked up on the ammo they received. They last box contained an M82 .50 cal sniper rifle along with three M82 .50 cal magazines. This was going to be the weapon to take out Dash when he arrives. For now they had to watch the meeting from distance with their binoculars and make sure that every one is their for the meeting. For now they began prepping the food and water that they have so they can have some chow right away. Falco said that he would check to see the meeting area as both Roach and Fox prepared to make some lunch right now.

21:34 hrs

It was now late into the night and the had to get some rest. They were already out of their exos since it never feels comfortable to sleep with them, and they were out of their gear but they kept their body armor on since they needed to be careful to make sure that no one takes them out tonight. They set claymores on the bottom floors so that if any hostiles try to search the area they will get a surprise from the claymores. Temperatures were still dropping but at least they had a portable heater that was keeping the stair well from where they were at warm all night and all day. All three operatives fell into a well deserved sleep since they had nothing to do today until tomorrow.

* * *

 **This chapter took me longer then expected to do but I hope that you guys enjoyed. I'm sure that most of you will know what will happen in the next part, but that will a while from now. I got a new story to work on it my other stories will be placed on temporary hold due to this. So until then take care, stay safe and I will return soon. Signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's November now and we are not far away from December now. The holidays are close and I hope that many of you are enjoying your day. A new chapter of** **the SF story and this one should be good. Enjoy this chapter and I hope that it does come out good. I don't know how long this will be but it should still be good enough.**

* * *

48 hours later

Yesterday Venom hostiles were setting up the meeting area with tables, weapons, and ammunition. Fox and Falco were watching from the hotel and can see that they were setting up everything before today. Roach ordered them both to record this so that Corneria HQ can get this footage and use this for evidence against Kew for their actions of joining Venom. If the deal becomes successful then Kew could have a serious amount of weapons on criminal hands in a few weeks time. This deal can not be mad at all. They had to take out Dash Bowman today.

July 22, 09:30 hrs

Abandoned Hotel, City of Fachina

Exo Type: Specalist

Riot Shield

Overdrive

Stim

Target: Dash Bowman

Distance: 900 meters

Bullet travel: 1.10 secs

Both Fox and Roach were prone and Fox was looking at the image of Dash Bowman right now since it was now time to take him out. Roach spoke to Fox who was tasked to take out Dash. "Fox the meeting is underway. Enemy vehicles have been sighted entering the area now." The weather outside was cloudy but no snow falling at all. They still had the same clothes and gear. The M82 .50 Cal was set up and ready to go, Fox took position on it and looked through the scope and zoomed in onto the meeting. Their were vehicles and hostiles around the area at least ten plus foot mobiles watching the area, and two more vehicles came in. Both could contain people from Kew and Dash Bowman. The men watching the meeting where Venom fighters. Falco was finishing up their escape route since they are going to repel from ropes down to the ground. Roach activated a detector beacon to trace if any of O'Donnell's men were present as well.

Fox zoomed in on the meeting and Roach spoke. "Target distance is 900 meters bullet travel is over one second. Keep that in mind when you engage. Once he's out, the others will scatter off in different directions." The two vehicles stopped in different places and the one on the right had a couple of Kew members and then the other vehicle door open and out comes Dash with a brief case which appeared to be the money for the deal with Kew. Roach continued to look through the binoculars and zoomed in on Dash and spoke. "Okay, he's here. Wait for my order. Target acquired, I have a positive ID on Dash Bowman." Dash and the Kew members met up and Dash set the case on the table and opened it up. What he had appeared to be gold bars which are worth a lot and they are very rare to see in parts of the Lylat System. Fox had Dash in the crosshairs and ready to take the shot when Roach ordered him to. Just then enemy a Venom hostile arwing came into view of Fox's scope and Roach spoke. "Damn it, where did he come from? Patience my friend, wait for a clear shot." The aircraft was patrolling the area very cautiously and making sure nothing happens. As it moved away, Fox and Roach were able to see Dash Bowman and the Kew members as well.

The meeting started to turn sour and Dash seemed unhappy with what response that he was getting from the Kew members and it was going to end at any moment. Roach spoke to Fox giving the order. "It's now or never. Take him out." Fox aimed at him with the M82 .50 Cal and fired the shot. The bullet travel and hit Dash's left arm, his left arm blew off from the bullet impact. He flipped over and fell to the ground. The hostiles were alerted from the shot and scattered. Roach spoke. "Target down. His arm blew off, that should be a problem for..." Then they saw Dash get up and make a run to a vehicle and got in and Roach spoke. "Shit, he's alive. That's not good." They saw him leave with the vehicle with whoever driver was in their and got out and so did the Kew members. Roach spoke. "Fuck their onto us. Take out the pilot on the Arwing, it'll by us time." Fox saw the enemy aircraft and aimed for the pilot and waited for the perfect shot. The Arwing stopped and Fox aimed and fired. The shot hit the pilot and the enemy aircraft descended and crashed to the ground. Roach spoke. "Nice job Fox. We got to go now. They'll be looking for us soon." Both Fox and Roach got up, and made moved up to Falco and Roach spoke. "It's time to go you two get clipped on and ready to go, their going to bomb the shit out of this floor any second." Both Fox and Falco followed their commanding officer and clipped onto the ropes and they all repelled down to the ground just in time to see the top get bombed.

Primary weapon were the RSASS Scoped, second primary were their choice of weapon. Secondary the USP. 45 Silenced. As they unclipped from the ropes, Roach ready his assault rifle the ARX-160 ACOG. Fox ready his BAL-27 Hybrid Sight, and Falco got his HBRa3 ACOG loaded and ready as well. Roach spoke. "To the south west. Follow me." He then contacted for their extraction. "Jester 4-9, this is King 6. We have been compromised. I say again, we have been compromised. Now heading to Extraction Point 2." The pilot responded. "Alpha this is Vulture 2-6. We're on route ETA 20 minutes. Don't be late. We're stretching out fuel as it is. Out." As the ran to the SW, hostile forces were coming out and enemy air transports arrived and more troops roped down. It's now taking a turn for the worst. All three operatives changed from their Marksman sniper rifles to their assault rifles to engage hostiles and clear a path to get to the extraction point. Their were lots of options and Roach knew one thing and spoke. "Forget these guys were going to get left behind." Both Fox and Falco followed Roach as they continued to go SW.

They entered a apartment building and Roach lead the way through the building using the first floor and crossing through a couple of rooms to continue to the extraction point. As they reached a breach exit, a small group of hostiles came by and the operatives engaged the hostiles. As they took them out, another small group of Venom fighters came out from the building to the right and the operatives engaged. Roach saw another enemy aircraft and shouted out. "Incoming Arwing! Snipe the baster!" Fox and Falco took out the last group and then all three men switched back to the RSASS and fired at the aircraft. They started to aim for the engines so the enemy pilot can loose control.

It didn't take long for the pilot to loose control of the arwing and Roach spoke. "Goodnight you bastard." Then the rockets of the aircraft were fired and it hit the building and was crashing towards them and Roach saw and shouted. "Fuck! Run!" The enemy aircraft crashed and slid through the ground and Falco fell to the ground. The aircraft was coming towards him and he got up but messed up his leg in the process. The arwing came to a halt as Falco was crawling and Falco looked back and saw the aircraft and spoke. "Bloody hell, my leg is messed up. I can't move." Roach spoke. "Use the Stim from your Exo, it should help you recover from the damage you took to the leg." Falco activated the Stim and his leg was being healed. However he still couldn't walk, Falco spoke. "Sorry lads, one of you needs to carry me."

They were on the clock and Fox decided to help Falco out. Roach switched back to the RSASS since they needed to take out the hostiles much faster, Falco and Roach switched as well since they were running out of time. Roach spoke to Fox. "If we run into trouble Fox, your gonna have to put Falco down in a good spot so he can cover us. The extraction point is to the southwest. We can still make it, if we hurry. Follow me." Fox helped Falco up and followed Roach's lead as they continued to go southwest using what ever cover their was and trying their best to avoid getting in contact with any hostiles that were around.

Time remaining for them was 15 minutes and they had to pick up the pace since they didn't have much time at all. The three operatives were avoiding every patrol and aircraft that would drop more hostiles to the ground in specific areas and some came near them. They approached another apartment building and Roach spoke. "Into the apartment, we can try and loose them there." They headed to the entry way and went up the stairs following Roach. Fox was very careful with Falco helping him get through some hard points in the area of the city.

It took them a couple of minutes to get out of the building and ahead was another building, but Roach spoke. "We're almost there, the extraction point is on the other side of this building. Let's go." Fox continued to carry Falco even though his arms were tired, but he had to get through this so he can get the quick breather when they get to the extraction point. He followed Roach into the building. They made to an opening from a wall and there were two hostiles up ahead and Roach took them out using the RSASS. After that they hit the ground again and made it with plenty of time to the extraction point. They needed to hold the area for their extraction to come and the pilot contacted Roach. "Alpha 2-6 here, we are standing by for your signal. Over." Roach spoke. "Our extraction is standing by at a safe spot. Fox put Falco down on on the small hill near the bushes so that he can give out sniper support." The area had another building to the right and a lot of cover. However, the field behind them had so much open area that using the small hill will be a perfect spot to use for sniper support. Fox moved to the small hill and Falco to him to set him down just to the right of concrete cover and Fox placed him their and Falco sat down with his wounded leg crossed in and his good leg straight forward. Roach spoke to Fox. "Get the claymores ready, this is a great spot to use them. The enemy is bound to enter this area so we got to find a good sniping area like Falco. I'm going to signal our ship in 60 seconds. Follow me to the field Fox." They both made a run for it to the field. Back when they were in the hotel waiting one of the crates contained claymores and a good amount for this part of the situation that their in currently.

They both began to set claymores on areas of the field and towards the right flank which was likely that the hostiles will use it to try and avoid getting hit in the kill zone. After setting enough on the field and right flank, they began to set up what was left of the claymores at the multiple cover spots that were around. Then they returned back to the small hill with Falco and took up positions and Roach activated the beacon. "All right lads. The beacon is activated, good luck to you both." Roach said and the pilot contacted him. "Alpha we got your location, hang tight you guys were on route now. 2-6 out." Their extraction was on the way.

With the beacon active Venom patrols and reinforcements know where they are now and were coming as well. The operatives had to hold them off as long as they can to get extracted.

Hostile forces were entering the area and Roach spoke. "Tangos in sight. Let them get closer." Hostiles began to run into the field and were caught by surprise by the claymores and it was taking them out one by one. They decided to make the charge and the three operatives began to engage taking out the hostile group. However another group came in and was running in looking for them. The operatives continued to engaged them, still more hostiles were coming at them. Suddenly Roach's beacon detector picked up O'Donnell's men in the process. They were in the group and Roach spoke to Falco and Fox. "O'Donnell's men are here as well, and they are coming as well, they are undercover as Venom followers as well. Take them out as well, their hostile." Venom will likely cry for war against Star Wolf and Sargossa Space Station if they see the bodies on the ground when they pick up their dead." Falco and Fox smiled at this, if dead men that belong to Wolf is enough to make Venom outraged for them spying on them. Dash and Andrew will cry for war against Star Wolf.

First wave of hostiles were down but then it got worse and Roach shouted. "Enemy transport ships! Inbound!" Multiple transport ships came in and were full of hostile forces. The ships set up in specific spots and ropes were dropped and the hostiles roped down. As the hostiles ripped down, the operatives engaged engaged them when hostiles began to set their boots on the ground. More hostiles were coming from the fields as well. Roach contacted the pilot. "Vulture, we are heavily outnumbered, where the fuck are you?" The operatives continued to engage. Vulture 2-6 responded to the call. "Copy that Alpha, we'll be their ASAP. Hold tight." They had to hold out for a bit more but at least their were still claymores planted through out the area taking out hostiles as they try to get them.

More Venom forces kept on coming and they couldn't hold out forever.

Five minutes later their extraction arrived and landed on the LZ and the back hatch opened up and four other operatives came out and held onto the back side. They were in snow digital combat clothes, tan tactical boots, black thermal tactical cloves, tan balaclavas and tan tactical helmets. They were in an SMG body armor, Specialist Exos and their primary weapon was the SN6 Red dot sight. The hostiles began to engage the four operatives. The four operatives returned fire and the pilot contacted Roach. "Alpha, get your ass on board." Fox helped Falco up and Roach led them to the ship.

Fox helped Falco on and set him down on one of the seats on then crouched down near the exit and Roach entered the ship as well. Then the four operatives got in one at a time. Both Fox and Roach pulled switched back to their assault rifles and were ready to engage any hostiles that could come in their sight. The four operatives were in and the pilot began to lift off the ship. The hostiles were firing on the ship trying to bring it down. The ship however was modified, it had a strong armor platting which was resistant to blaster shots and bulletproof. The pilot immediately closed the hatch and flew back into the open space and Roach told him to get them back to Papetoon. The mission was now finished.

3 days later

July 25, 10:30 hrs

Safehouse, Papetoon

Fox was checking up on some info through his computer right now and was also in contact with Peppy. He and Roach were back to wearing the ACU digital camo uniform and sand tactical boots. He already had the report of the assassination attempt on Dash Bowman along with valuable intel footage of the meeting as well. No orders were yet to be picked up, but at least they had the rest that they needed. However Peppy told Fox and Falco to check up on a recent interview that Roach did with the News. It was broadcasted all over the Lylat System. Fox remembered watching the interview that happened yesterday.

24 hours earlier

The interview was going on and the footage was being show of the mission. Black Serpent never keeps things hidden, they tell the truth no matter what. Roach was talking and had on his balaclava. "For many of you want to know who we are? We are a Counter Terrorist Force and about 48 hours ago an assassination mission was issued on Venom leader Dash Bowman. However, the assassination attempt was not successful. He's alive and still at large including Andrew Oikonny. I also can say this that Dash Bowman lost his entire left arm from the assassination attempt. The weapon that was used to try and take him out is called an M82 .50cal sniper rifle which is a deadly rifle and it has more range then any other sniper rifle that we humans have. It was confirmed that Kew has become an ally to Venom. Also their has been reports of Oikonny outraged about what happened 48 hours ago, when they were picking up the dead bodies of their own, they picked up the dead bodies of followers and members of Sargossa Space Station that support Star Wolf who are threats to this system as well. Reports claim that the people of Andross are crying for war against Sargossa Station and on Star Wolf. Oikonny has a lot on him and soon he will attack. As for Star Wolf and Sargossa, they will have to worry about Venom and Corneria. The three targets of Star Wolf are Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, and Panther Caroso. I've now executed a kill/capture order on these three men who have stolen their way to be heroes to the Lylat System and poisoned the system with their lies on how they took care of the Anglar War. They took credit away from another Mercenary group as many of you know Star Fox and used them to get to the top, but I exposed them on who they really are. This war that is going on will not end until Dash Bowman, Andrew Oikonny are gone and Venom surrenders, only then will peace be restored completely in the Lylat System."

Present day

The interview that Roach did managed to get people to no longer talk about Wolf and Star Wolf which now their reputation has been destroyed. Fox ended his talk with Peppy and then Roach contacted him and a few others to another room because they had just gotten a mission which was urgent. Fox left his room and joined up with the others at the location and Roach spoke. "Just received a request for assistance in Fortuna. They are asking for extra men to help out with a convoy that is going to carry one of Corneria's Ambassador to a meeting with Fortuna leaders and they have gotten threats of being attacked by Venom forces. Convoy is to leave in 48 hours to the meeting location. We are to leave tonight at 19:00 hours. Our gear and equipment is already on route to Fortuna as we speak. I need my best men out there for this upcoming escort for the Ambassador to make sure he gets to his location safe and unharmed. I'll select 25 operatives that are willing to join me, volunteers are accepted as well. Dismissed."

The group left and Fox returned to his room. He spoke with Falco already and is recovery well after having his leg get messed up back in Fachina, but at least it was not broken. He was sent back to Corneria to rest his leg since he wasn't going to be cleared of about a month or so. Until then Fox planned on going to Fortuna with Roach since he wanted to help out as well. He decided to just wait for his call to know. Until then he decided to go on with the time left here on Papetoon.

* * *

 **Another chapter finished, this one took me some time to do but at least it's done. I hope that many of you enjoyed this one. More is yet to come, but for now enjoy what's out so far. Until then take care, stay safe and have a great Thanksgiving. Signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back one again to work on my next chapter of this SF story. Hopefully this is one that many of you will like. I'm going to do about two or three chapters for this so this is going to be the one of three that I'll be working on. It's going to be tough but I will try my best. So enjoy what's out for now.**

* * *

July 25, 18:50 hrs

Airbase/Airfield, Corneria

Fox, Jason, and 28 other operatives were boarding up on a large cruise ship that is going to take them to Fortuna which they should arrive by tomorrow in the afternoon. Fox, Jason and 21 others were selected for the mission, while 6 others volunteered to join as well. They were all dressed in Sand Digital uniform and sand tactical boots. Roach was the only person wearing a balaclava. They had on their leg holsters and have were armed with a P226 pistol, and the other half were armed with a Five Seven pistol. Roach is to lead this assignment that they've been tasked to protect one of Corneria's Ambassadors due to positive intel that Venom troops are going to try and kill the Ambassador that is expected to meet with Fortuna leaders at one of there Command Centers. They are to set up checkpoints and some will escort him to the location. They were going to use armored Pitbull, which contains a 40mm launcher and M134D Mini gun sentry on top ready for anything.

Roach entered the ship and the hatch behind closed, he signaled one of the crew members that they were ready to go. The pilots were notified and they started the engines of the ship and got out of the dock of the base and ascended into space. Roach then headed to the bridge and took a seat on the chair and was going to be notified if any unrecognized ships or hostiles that could attack them or send them a transmission to surrender. Corneria wasn't going to let them go alone since the ship was armed with phasers and rockets ready. Four air battle cruisers were to protect the cargo and the troops that were heading to Fortuna. The day was coming to an end but it was far from over for the team.

Lylat System

19:35 hrs

Star Wolf was flying through the system right now and didn't have anything to do at the moment. With the Kill/Capture Order on them, they couldn't land on specific planets that were allies to Corneria and it's taken a serious toll on their moral and supplies were low. For what they could do was to try and capture a supply ship that was abandoned. Wolf called off all undercover assignments on Venom because the Task Force will take them out and loose all intel and supplies that could be of use for them. Venom has cried out for war on them and both Dash and Oikonny didn't think long and declared war on Star Wolf and the Sargasso Space Station.

Just then their radars picked up some signals that were heading their way and Wolf then saw the ships outside and saw that it was a small fleet. He told his team to get close and he was going to get in contact.

Cornerian Task Force Fleet

Radars picked up four signals and one of the pilots spoke. "Sir, it's Star Wolf. Should we have weapons ready?" Roach contacted Fox through his comms. to come to the bridge and said to the pilot. "No, have all ships raise shields and be cautious, it's likely that he'll contact us." The pilot nodded and it didn't take long for Fox to arrive at the bridge and go right next to Roach and asked. "Something wrong?" Roach pointed to the screen and saw four ships that are flying towards them and said. "It's O'Donnell, don't know what he's doing here, but I think they are going to contact us in a bit." He then said on the loud speakers. "All personal, we got positive confirmation of Star Wolf heading right towards us and we need to be cautious of anything that they can try on us. Arm yourselves and get your body armor on. Be ready just in case. Out." The crew on the bridge got their body armor on and side arms ready just incase. So did Fox and Roach. They got their Five Seven side arms ready as well. The four Wolfens got closer and then began to turn direction and were following them. One of the crew members was sending a message through the computer and notified the four other cruisers to be cautious and be ready for anything. Just then the Wolf sent a transmission and one of pilot's spoke. "Sir incoming transmission from Star Wolf." He looked at Roach and he nodded. The screen the changed into four split screens and their they were, all four members of Star Wolf looking at them and Roach stood up from the seat and looked at them. Wolf, Leon, Panther, and Krystal all looked and only one person was in deep shock to see who was on screen with them right now. Krystal couldn't believe it at all. She never expected to see Fox as an Operative now.

Wolf looked at both of them and spoke. "We meet at last." Roach spoke. "Wolf O'Donnell, and his team have come into a dangerous position. I thought you guys would be in hiding, avoiding us at the moment." Wolf gritted his teeth and in anger. Krystal looked at Fox and then spoke. "Fox, why are you here anyway, just go back home and live your life, I'm happy with Star Wolf..." He interrupted her. "So you think I should just head back home and do what? Star Fox is no more and my new life here as an Operative is more of journey for me now. We stop for nothing and those who dare stand in our way, will pay the price. Black Serpent has a higher reputation then you guys had after The Anglar Wars." Krystal was about to say something, but Fox continued. "Just so all four of you know, we don't give two fucks about what you have in store, soon you'll be on the run or trying to find ways to take us out. Just so you guys know, you have no idea, who you've gone up against." The transmission ended and the fleet carried on.

Star Wolf was at a disbelief right now. They have no clue or knowledge of this Task Force or anything that can help them at all. Krystal was lost in thought, ever since she joined Star Wolf, she heard rumors about how people were less kind to her because they think she did the wrong choice to join Wolf and his team, but she ignored those, now people are now blaming her for the disbandment of Star Fox. She now can't take anymore of this, her mind was all over the place and now she had a choice to make. Star Wolf decided to head back to Sargasso.

July 26, 10:35 hrs

Safe House, Fortuna

Roach and his men were in doing some drills on the armored PitBulls going through practice runs. Plus they needed to be prepared if any vehicle his taken out they have to proceed on foot to the HVI if his vehicle is attacked. Right now they had on their civilian clothes since they were going to wear their combat clothes tomorrow. The Exo suit that they were going to use is the Assault Exo. Primary weapon is the HBRa3 they had a choice of which optic they wanted to use. Secondary was the P226 pistol or the Five Seven pistol.

The drills lasted until 13:00 hrs where they finally got the break that they needed. The men were prepared for this mission, Roach arranged the operatives in three men teams. They were all at the briefing room and Roach spoke. "Tomorrow is the big day. We drilled with the vehicles and practiced on foot as well. We have checkpoints that are going to be set up along the route that the Ambassador is going to take. Two vehicles will escort the Ambassador's vehicle while the other eight vehicles well be on the checkpoints on the sides of the road where well watch the area and make sure no hostiles pass by. If they do, pursue but do not engage at all. If they open fire at you, return fire at them. Alright, intel says that Venom is sending about close to four hundred of it's troops to try and kill the Ambassador. You know the Exo suit and the gear that were going to take, so be ready for anything tomorrow. We are expecting a fight alright. Show no mercy to the Venom troops at all, kill every single one and let's make sure if civilians are involved watch your fire and do not harm them at all. Questions?" No responses came and Roach spoke. "Dismissed."

The team when off in different directions and had a lot in their minds since tomorrow is going to be a very long day. Fox stayed and Roach was confused at this. Roach asked him. "You okay, Fox?" He looks at him and nods his head, but he was remembering his father again. Roach can tell what he was thinking and said. "You thinking about your father's death now isn't it?" Fox was surprised in how he figured that out. He looked at him and nodded. Roach then pulled out a red bandana that belongs to Fox and presented it to him. Fox was in shock in what he was looking at right now. He walked up to him and took the bandana and looked at it saying. "Thought I lost it." Roach spoke. "I'm sure, it still has meaning to you because this use to belong to him. He gave it to you when you were young and you used to wear it. I'm sure that you still can use it in honor of him." Fox then smiles and says. "That's what I have in mind, but I'm not going to put it on my neck anymore. I have a better stop to place it now." Fox thanks him and leaves the room.

We don't Negotiate with Terrorists

July 27, 09:00 hrs

Highway 21, Fortuna

Black Serpent Counter Terrorist Force

EXO Type: Assualt

Boost Jump

Sonics

Stim

Fox, Jason and Roach were on Checkpoint 5 with another Armored PitBull. The team all were wearing sand kryptek camo 1/4 zip tactical shirt, sand kryptek camo pants, sand tactical boots, and sand tactical gloves. Roach was wearing a sand kryptek balaclava, a black and white shemagh wrapped around his neck which most of it was covered up by the body armor, and a sand krypton baseball cap. The rest of the men where not wearing hats or helmets for this mission. The whole team were using the assault body armor and all had speaker coms as well. They all were using the HBRa3, Fox had a Hybrid sight attachment, Jason had a Target Enhancer attachment, and Roach had an ACOG sight attachment. Secondary is either the P226 or the Five Seven. The holster is on the upper chest of the body armor.

Fox had the sleeves tugged back and on his right hand he had wrapped the red bandana on his right risk. He still has the memory's of his time as a mercenary on him, but he still is focused on the task that is on hand.

Right now they were looking on the screen that is on the wind shield check the area out making sure no hostiles pass by, intel says that they are likely using both air and ground vehicles to bring in Venom troops. Already the convey has already passed by them and they also had help by Fortuna forces as well.

Fortuna Command contacted all units. "All personal, we need a sitrep, over." Responses were coming in for them letting them know that so far everything was clear. Roach responded. "Checkpoint 5 is clear... Wait, what's he playing at?" On screen inside their vehicle. He saw a black van coming at the Checkpoint at high speed and it passed by both armored PitBulls and Roach spoke to Fox who's in the driver seat of the vehicle. "He's rabbiting, let's move." He swipe the screen to him showing the target vehicle and Fox punched the accelerator. The second PitBull followed right next to him. Roach warned everyone. "All teams be advised, a black van has jumped the checkpoint and we have confirmation that Venom fighters are here in Fortuna. I say again, Venom fighters are here in Fortuna. Were following the van right now. PitBull 4 and 6 get the Ambassador off the road now and get him to safety. Out."

The chase was on, Fox kept a close distance on the target vehicle along with the other PitBull following next to him. Just then enemy black trucks came in and they are full of hostiles. Roach who is on the passenger side had the controls for the remote sentry and activated the sentry on the control pad he has in his hands. The footage came on and the turret automatically aimed at one of hostile vehicles and Roach notified his men. "All teams be advised. Venom fighters are using black trucks and they are going to try and take us out. If you see any hostile black trucks that have Venom fighters, take them out." He then activated both the grenade launcher and mini gun. He fired the 40mm at one of the trucks and it was destroyed taking out the hostiles on the vehicle. The other PitBull engaged as well destroying two trucks in the process. Their were only three trucks left and Roach switched from the 40mm to the mini gun. The mini gun spun up and then Roach fired at the two of the trucks. The trucks were destroyed in no time, since the mini gun was using explosive rounds.

Roach contacted the convoy. "Delta 6 what's your status? Have you gotten the Ambassador out of harms way?" Delta 6 responded. "Negative, we have an issue ourselves here. Multiple vehicles have crashed into one another and we cannot get off the road at all." Roach knew that this is a problem now. Venom must have set this up and they were going to use that black van to try and take out the Ambassador. Roach spoke. "We don't have much time, were heading right towards the trap that Venom has set up. We need to hurry and take out the van now!" Just then another contact came in saying to them. "Four more black trucks just jumped the checkpoint. They're heading your way." Three of the four hostile trucks came in and Roach fired a 40mm and destroyed one of the trucks while the other PitBull destroyed the other two trucks. As they neared the back end of the traffic, the last truck rammed right into PitBull 1. The truck ram into the vehicle again and Fox lost control. He hit side of the guard rails and the vehicle flipped over and skid right into a civilian vehicle very hard putting all three operatives in heavy shock.

The PitBull was no longer operational and they had to proceed on foot, somehow the black van got through the clutter of vehicles and is getting closer to the Ambassador vehicle. The three operatives got out of the PitBull with their HBRa3 and they all got on their feet, they were still shaky. Communications were crazy and one of Fortuna Captains said. "We don't have five minutes." As Roach, Jason, and Fox got out of their shock states and Jason spit out some blood. Roach spoke to them. "You good?" Both Fox and Jason nodded. He then contacted his men. "All units be advised, PitBull 1 is out, we're proceeding on foot to the HVI's vehicle." He signaled Fox and Jason to following into the clutter of vehicles which had multiple cover points that they can use.

As they moved up the road, more hostiles were coming right at them and they were trying to by their team some time to try and get to the Ambassador. Delta 6 came up. All units, this is Delta 6. We have a situation here. Multiple hostiles trying to surround our position. We have the Ambassador and were trying to get out of the road, but they have our position locked down. We are strong holding our position. Coordinates are followed on our position. Tango Alpha Sierra 38916." A Fortuna squad responded. "Copy that Delta 6. This is Mako Team 2-1, we have your position. We're on route now. Hold tight."

Roach spoke out to Fox and Jason. "Take cover, you two. They're coming right at us. Take them out." Just then Corneria HQ contacted them. "Local police have arrived on scene as well, they are locking down the area on both highways right now." The three operatives engaged hostiles and were pushing them back. It wasn't that hard to get them on the retreat. They advanced up the road and taking out hostiles left and right. More hostiles were coming in at them. Luckily three more friendly operatives arrived and were now assisting Fox, Roach and Jason on the advancement to the HVI's vehicle and Delta 6.

Things were getting harder for them and the attack was forcing them to hold in specific points that are important for the operatives to move up which can give them the flanking on the Venom troops that were around. Plans to advance were starting to slow them down.

The struggle to advance took about 10 minutes and the six operatives moved up and were right near the HVI's vehicle, but then Delta contacted Roach. "Sir, we got an issue. Hostiles pushed us out of the HVI's area and they have captured the Ambassador. We by passed their coms. and heard them say that they were trying to get a transport ship to extract them out of Fortuna. We have positive location on the transport ship and are moving to intercept. They have the Ambassador, but are taking a long route to try and get to their extraction." Roach responded. "Roger that, take the ship and make sure you take out the hostiles. We'll clear up road and make sure all hostiles are taken out. Good luck."

25 minutes later

The road was now clear and the operatives did find the black van that was on the side of the road and they check inside and found it completely empty. Hostiles were in the van and they must have gotten out and took the HVI and were trying to get to their extraction. However, they don't know that Delta 6 was going for their transport and they were right on it.

Fortuna troopers were contacting the operatives telling that their were hostiles that were still alive and were wounded. They asked Roach if they should take them prisoners. Roach how ever said to them to show them no mercy. No prisoners were to be taken. The operatives began to put the Venom members out of their misery.

Delta 6 squad

The operatives were on the target ship and they saw that it was a decent size ship to hold about 10 or more people. As they got ready to take care of the crew on the ship, they were alerted that the group not far from the ship and were coming in with their target.

It didn't take Delta long to take over the ship and prepare for the hostiles that were coming with the HVI. The operatives took positions and waited for the hostiles to come, and sure enough they arrived at the ship leaving one of their men to watch their hostage. As the team moved in for the kill, they got ready as they heard the other hostiles shout that the crew of the ship is dead. They made their move taking out the hostiles and making sure that they didn't hit the Ambassador.

All hostiles were out in 90 seconds, and the HVI was saved as well. An extraction vehicle arrived for the team to board and the Ambassador as well. The driver contacted all operatives. "Extract complete. HVI is secured, Delta 6 is secured. Heading to the chopper." Roach notifed the operatives. "All units be advised, the HVI is secured and he's expected to get to the meeting right away. All hostiles are to be taken out if they are still around. The highway is clear. Check any areas that may have been missed for hostiles. Sweep and clear the areas now."

2 hours later

Fortuna has now been cleared of hostiles and people were now starting to go back to their usual routine, and Roach's men were heading back to the safe house. The Ambassador has arrived safely and Delta 6 is on route to the safe house.

3 days later

July 30, 10:00 hrs

Corneria

Fox and Roach were out just wandering around the city since they had nothing else to do at the moment. They were in their sand digital uniforms and sand tactical boots. Roach had on his balaclava, and Fox now wore his red bandana around his right risk now. They had on a shoulder holster as well, both had a side arm which was the M9 pistol. Fortuna thanked them for assist on what Venom attempted to do. Fortuna has made approvals of allow the Black Serpent to create FOBs on specific areas of the planet which will be used for ground troops to be stationed at along with a some armories to be set as well. Supplies well be allowed to be dropped off on the FOBs. Roach then spoke to Fox. "I got something for you, come on." Fox followed Roach into the Humvee and Roach drove out just to the outskirts of the city.

15 minutes later they arrived on what appears to be a house that was very big, and it had a lot of acres as well. Fox was confused at this and Roach spoke. "Corneria awarded this place to me since no one else would buy it. I'm giving it to you Fox, you know that sooner or later you'll need to have a proper place that you can enjoy since in future your going to retire. Enjoy it." Fox looked at the place and saw that it was a two story house and had about 12 rooms, six on the first floor and six on the second floor. He began to smile and couldn't image how to get this place looking soon. Roach then spoke. "I got also an update on what our next mission is. We need to start to prepare for the invasion of Kew. It's going to take a couple of years to plan this invasion out since the planet is going to be vulnerable soon for a surprise invasion. You have all the time right now to get this place remodeled to how you want it. I need to start setting up the plans soon." Fox nods and says. "Sir." Roach looks at him and Fox speaks. "Thanks." Roach nods and the two return back to the city.

Roach then told that it would take about two and a half years for the invasion to be in full force. This gave the operatives time to relax, but also prepare for what's to come soon. The liberation of Kew could take about a year or more depending on how well the enemy tries to defend their planet. Estimation on the number of fighters in Kew was well over 60 million probably more then that. Plans were now underway. On the other side of the system, a few months later, Krystal now known as Kursed has left her old life and started a new one as a bounty hunter, she just wanted to get away from her past. She has heard about the corruption of Kew, but doesn't know about the invasion planning of it by Corneria and Black Serpent. One of the first major invasions was coming very fast to end the conflict with Venom once and for all.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, as usually college is going to keep me busy, but I'll find a way. I'm not done with this story just yet. I'm going to work on the next chapter ASAP. Enjoy this chapter for right now and I'll try to get the next chapter done soon. Until then, take care, stay safe and I'll return. Signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another day goes by and I have another chapter that's going to be good, hopefully. I'm never confident at times. Well more of SF: New Warfare is here and I got a lot to do so here you go.**

* * *

2 and a half years later

"The time has come and I'm ready to fight for this even if it means dying for my planet, and it'll be tough. We don't know what to expect, but we know that Kew is vulnerable right now and they are not prepared for what's coming from us. I have no regrets for this, we must take out their defenses and carve a path through to reach the capital. Our plan is first is to set up FOBs on open areas to create some strongholds for our troops to drop in and then travel out. Others will stay in the FOBs to defend the bases that are set, it's likely they will try to counter attack us. Venom will likely send troops in to support the Kew fighters and criminals. No prisoners are to be taken during this deployment, no mercy to the enemy at all. We know that their are people their that want a new government of Kew and we sent in secret messages to those and they will fly a blue flag letting us no that they are not supporters of the corrupt government or Venom. We still have to watch our fire because civilians will be in play. We are not authorized to engage unless they fire first. That's a rule I have to obey, including the others. It's do or die. We are ready and been waiting for this for a long time. I can say that if I die, I die as a hero."

Operation Phantom Dragon

February 6, 07:00 hrs

Black Serpent Counter Terrorist Force

Kew

EXO Type: Assault

Boost Jump

Sonics

Land Assist

Fox and others were preparing for the drop to the surface of Kew. This was it, and they were ready for this and it's going to be a very long battle that is waiting for them. Cornerian Battle Ships were all in position, altitude was 15,000ft. They were to be dropped off by the smaller transport ships that can carry about 30 men each load. They men were getting prepared and so were the Cornerian troops as well. Cornerian troops were using bullets instead of blasters. They were not confident with the Exo suits just yet, but some have gotten the taste of using it. Those that tried the Exo suit were really impressed on how it works perfectly. They had to wait still before Corneria was ready to use it for their soldiers in the future.

Right now Fox and the other operatives were getting their gear on, they were all in ACU digital combat uniform, tan tactical boots, either black tactical gloves or sand tactical boots. They got their assault body armor, and clipped on their tactical belts. Then they got on their Exo suits, and finally selected their primary assault rifle. Fox had chosen the BAL-27 ACOG sight. Secondary the M9 pistol. Roach arrived in already to go as well in his combat uniform as well, and gear. He had on his tan balaclava, no head wear this time. His Exo suit was ready as well. He was armed with an IMR Red dot sight. The IMR was a full auto and four shot burst rifle that was self loading which created it's own bullets, it can create 30 bullets every 3 minutes, their was no magazine for it. On the stock of the rifle, it has a small gas tank that it uses so it can create the bullets for the rifle. It loads the rounds on it's own, still it has a capacity in it allowing it to hold 30 rounds each load. His secondary is the M9 pistol.

All operatives were ready to do and armed up with either the HBRa3, the BAL-27, or the IMR. Choice of their own optic, secondary is the M9 pistol. All the operatives were not wearing helmets at all, they either were wearing an ACU digital baseball cap, an ACU digital boonie hat, or no hat all. Fox was wearing the ACU digital boonie hat.

It was just about time to board the ships, and Roach went to the front of the group of operatives and then the speakers activated which would transmit to the other battleships that were in the area and spoke out to his men. "Alright, listen up. Our orders are simple. The transport ships will drop us off in an open area which we are to set up perimeter around it were our friendlies can begin making the FOBs that are required for our plans to invade all of Kew. We cannot let this opportunity be wasted for nothing. The FOBs will take a few months to be created since our crews need to be on the right track. After we get enough troops on the ground, some of you will need to travel out into the towns. Most of the towns are likely to have a blue flag flying overhead marking as friendlies to us. If a town is not marked as friendly, then it's likely to be hostile and be ready for anything that could happen. You all know what to do. We are going to liberate the corruption of this planet so that a new future can be created for the people here."

Then the alarms were going off telling the operatives that it was now time to board the ships. The drop sequences was a couple of minutes away, and the operatives were all boarding to their assigned ships.

All the operatives were now on board the hatches of the transport ships closed and the big doors of the battle ships opened up. The pilots on the transport ships began to activate the engines of the transport ships. The big doors of the battle ships opened up complete and the pilots were singled to go out one at a time. The invasion was under way.

Kew orbit

Kursed was watching from her ship and was listen through the comms and can hear different contacts going on. She wanted to land on the planet, but she didn't expect the invasion to be underway right now. What she didn't know is that Fox was in Kew as well. As she was looking for a location to land, she heard another contact. Which happened to be by Cornerian General Peppy Hare, who was talking to his men and wishing them luck on this invasion of the war. She had to find her bounty soon and or else things could take a turn for the worst.

Black Serpent

The ships were approaching the landing zones and the operatives were ready to go, once on the ground they had to set up the defense perimeter so that the construction of the FOBs can be underway, while the others would head into the towns and check the places to see if the towns are friendly or not. With operatives making their landings on the open areas of the field. The other troops will soon land to begin the FOBs constructions. Months of work it's going to take, but once they are done. It will be the perfect spots for troops get their supplies and for allies to be dropped off.

10:45 hrs

Troops were still be dropped off and construction of the FOBs were underway. Recon teams have reported that only four towns were not friendly, the rest were marked with blue flags within in a 5 mile radius of the construction areas. New orders were going to come up right away since they most of the men can't just sit around and do nothing. Roach now has plans to clear out the four towns that were likely to have hostiles in the area. Orders now are to clear out the towns and check every building for hostiles. Civilians are not to be engaged unless fired upon. No mercy to the enemy.

11:05 hrs

The new assignment was now in progress. Force of 200 men for each town were assigned. Fox was assigned to stay as a patrol man watching the construction of one of the FOBs. Making his rounds around the area with other operatives and checking for hostiles. His time on duty for the watch ends at 14:00 hrs, at least he would be able to rest at one of the camp sites that was just outside the construction of the FOB he his on watch.

Calls came in and two of the towns have been taken, all hostiles were taken out by surprise. The other two towns were swarming with hostiles, but calls came in that the hostiles were being pushed back and soon the towns will be taken. No civilian casualties were reported which was good. Time was the question, they didn't know if the hostiles would come at them with strength and numbers. More troops were being dropped so that their was enough morale, including Cornerian forces as well. They dropped both Army and Marine forces. It wouldn't be long until the last of the town near the FOBs were to be captured.

Four months later

"We have captured about 200 miles of the planet so far and the first set of FOBs were finished, new ones are under construction. I've killed over 50 hostiles so far, and I don't regret it at all. The towns that we took four months ago changed, only two became field hospitals, while the rest were either places where troops can rest or a supply station Marines and Army forces of Corneria have invaded from the other side of the planet and have captured 200 miles of land so far. They however lost less then one hundred men during their assault. Enemy forces have lost over 2,000 of their own troops. Those men that died are heroes and will not be forgotten. It may be hard for most of us, but I know that our brothers in arms are watching over us. We can't let those deaths effect us on our invasion. Operation Phantom Dragon is still ongoing and it won't end until the capital of Kew is taken. Once the capital falls, the war ends here for now. I have an assignment today and it's a big one. My Captain is saying that this is probably going to be a week or more assignment to try and capture one of the major cities of Kew. Once it's captured, more supplies and men can push forward. Our CO believes that a large counter attack is expected to come if this city that we take falls into our hand. Roach has a plan to lock down the city, so that it makes it impossible for the enemy to try and recapture the city. I'm ready for this and so are the others."

June 14, 06:30 hrs

Black Serpent Counter Terrorist Force

200 miles in Kew, near one of the major cities

EXO Type: Assault

Boost Jump

Sonics

Land Assist

Grapple

Fox, along with Roach were approaching one of Kew's major cities. Civilians were being evacuated, while the Kew criminals and fighters were preparing for their oncoming attack. However they don't even know that they face a force much more dangerous then they have ever encountered. They may out match them, but they are not experienced. Roach has a strength of 4,000 of his men with him, while the enemy has about close to 45,000. A small division against a large army of criminals and fighters. If all goes well the city is to be taken in a week or so. They all were wearing a tan shirt, ACU digital camo pants, black or tan tactical gloves, and sand tactical boots. Head wear was either a tan boonie hat, a tan baseball cap, or no hats at all. They all had assault body armor, all were armed with just the M4A1 no fore grip, optics were the Holographic, Red dot sight, or the ACOG sight. Both Fox and Roach had an ACOG sight on their M4A1. Air support was on it's way for them and it was going to be very important so that strafe and bombing runs gives them the breathing room that they need. Armor support was also with them.

The men looked out from distance seeing the city and seeing the hostiles and they were going to get a big surprise from them. Their were only two roads that lead in and out of the city. The back roads just lead to other towns which were now taken or loyal to Corneria and the operatives. The assault was going to commence right away and they had the element of surprise. Roach spoke through his coms. "Attention all operatives. This is General Roach, we are a go. I say again, we are a go. Move out and capture the city."

The operatives began to make the run towards the city with force.

One week and half later

"We captured one of Kew's major cities, but were not done yet. Some of the hostiles retreated to the East on the main road and General Roach suspects that they are going to come back with a counter attack. At least we didn't suffer casualties. The enemy lost more 90% of it's men during our assault. Reinforcements arrived and additional weapons and ammo arrived. Plans for this city is that it was going to be a checkpoint where troops can rest and relax before making their advance onto the next mission or assignment. We now have about 50,000 defenders that are ready for this counter attack that is a few days away. Defenses were still be worked on and we don't have much time at all. We have LMGs that are set inside buildings, only on the first, second and third floors on houses or small business building, or outside on some bunkers that were made. Heavy machines guns such as the .50 cal and the M134 mini gun were set on the taller buildings higher up because they have serious range then the LMGs do and are devastators. With the defenses still be worked on, we have little time to rest, but it doesn't bother us. The counter attack, we expect strength and numbers and heavy armor. If they have armor, they likely got the armor tanks by Venom's help. We got word that Venom are sending there own troops to Kew as well. However it will take a few months before they arrive and this gives us the advantage. Until we move up, all we can do now is defend this city and then push the enemy back more deeper into their territory."

June 24, 08:00hrs

Black Serpent Counter Terrorist Force

One of the major cities, Kew

EXO Type: Assault

Boost Jump

Sonics

Land Assist

Grapple

Defenses were being worked on the East side of the city and preparing for what the enemy has planned out for them. With the enemy counter attack just a few days away, their was a lot going on and no time to stop. The next group is going to be taking over to work of the defenses in a couple of hours.

Fox along with Roach were looking over the map and Roach was talking to his Captains that were with him, even to the Tank Commander. He spoke about his defense plans and what to expect. A UAV Recon drone took footage of the enemy counter attack that was coming at them. Their were Landmaster tanks coming, transport vehicles and transport ships. They were coming in with strength and numbers, and heavy armor. The number of troops coming at them was at around over 200,000 coming at them. They were ready for it, even if they are outnumbered at the moment. They may have EXO suits and a few advance weapons that still use bullets. They still have modern vehicles and modern weapons. Roach spoke to his group of men. "So far we have made a lot of process on fortifying our defenses on this city, it's captured, but not taken just yet. We have to push this counter attack back completely in order for us to have complete control of this city." Many of the civilians were waiting for the end of this battle so hopefully they can be allowed to return home, they heard that the Task Force was going to liberate this planet from it's corruption.

Roach continued on. "For what we know is that they are coming from the East with strength and numbers, plus armor tanks. Javelins have be set on the roof tops on a few builds to try and deal with the tanks and air transports. Mortars are set and ready to fire at the East road and open fields. The M1A2 Abrams are now in position and ready to rain hell as well. We only need to make sure that this city does not fall back into enemy hands at all. This is a big assignment that we have on us. We all need to play the part in order for us to advance deeper into Kew. Questions? No one spoke. Roach spoke to them again. "Dismissed." The men left and returned back to their positions and helped out with the defenses.

They were expecting a 10 to 13 hour battle with the enemy that is on the way to try and retake the city that they lost. Roach expects the defenses to be complete in two days, the images showed that the hostiles were still four days away from where they are right now. Just then 30 supply trucks arrived with tons of ammo for the LMGs, heavy machine guns, mortars, Javelins, and for the operatives that were all using the M4A1 assault rifle. More supply trucks were on route as well carry ammo for the tanks. Supply trucks were going to make nonstop runs bring ammo to them while tomorrow air transport is make a big drop of food and water to the operatives so they wouldn't be starving. At least they still have chow to eat for the entire day. Fox and some other operatives were starting to hand out the boxes of ammo to each area so that everyone get's the same amount.

Three days later

"Supplies have just stopped coming in, we have enough ammo for this and so do our Tanks, tomorrow the enemy comes in with force. What is their to expect? I don't know at all. Things are about to get serious around here soon. At least we finished our defenses yesterday so we are prepared are ready to go. We also have set Claymores out on the East road and on the open field. Our defenses are going to devastate the enemy and do a serious blow to them. I want this battle to end so that I can rest back at one of the FOB's because it's been a long hard fought war that we are fighting right now. So right now I'm stationed at one of the tall buildings and going to be manning one of the .50 cal machine guns. I'm ready for what's to come and so are my brothers in arms."

* * *

 **Another chapter down, this took some time due to my studies. At least now I'm on Spring Break. I can't** **guarantee if I can get a one more chapter done for this, but I going to give it a try. Hopefully many of you enjoyed it. So until then take care, stay safe and I'll return soon. Signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's a new day for me, but I hope that some are you enjoy this SF story. Well All I know is that this** **chapter has the battle for the city. Well I don't want to give out all the details right here. So here is another chapter of this SF story that most of you will enjoy. Hope that if turns out well for many.**

* * *

"This is it, today is the day that enemy comes at us with strength and numbers and heavy armor. We are ready for this and what is expected to be a long battle that is to lead into the night probably. We are set and ready to go. All I know is that we will make them suffer for this. They lack the power to what it takes to win this battle. For what I can say is that it's still going to be a tough day for all of us here in the city. Kew is slowly falling into our hands, but with Venom on route to this planet, I can say that the battle for Kew could take much longer and we expected this to happen down the line. For now we are not worried about that, we have much work to do and once this is over, I can finally get the break that I need back at the FOB."

June 28, 07:00 hrs

Black Serpent Counter Terrorist Force

One of the major cities in Kew

EXO Type: Assault

Boost Jump

Sonics

Land Assist

Grapple

Enemy forces were just approaching the city. All operatives were in position ready to go. They all were still wearing a tan shirt, ACU digital camo pants, sand tactical boots, and either sand or black tactical gloves. Head wear was still the same which was either an ACU digital boonie hat, an ACU digital baseball cap, or no hat at all. Roach was wearing his sand balaclava. They still had on their assault body armor. They all still had their M4A1 assault rifles. They had also two different set of LMGs that were set on second and first floor of small buildings and outside which were the M240B and the M249 SAW. While the bigger and taller buildings had the heavy machine guns which were the .50cal machine gun and the M134 mini gun. On the roof tops of the big buildings had mortars and sets of Javelins ready to use. The Abrams were set on specific streets which were going to engage the on coming hostiles from the east. Fox was set on one of the tall buildings manning one of the 50 .cal machine gun on the 23rd floor, at one of the windows looking to the east.

It wasn't long until the UAV recon drone set footage back to Roach and he contacted his men. "All units be advised, the enemy is 4 miles from the city. Be ready for anything. Do not let them into the city at all. Hold them out in the open terrain so that they are picked off easily. We have air support on route to this area, it will take some time for them to get here so we must do our best. It's going to be a long day for us. Don't let your guard down. Good luck to you all. Out."

Enemy forces where just entering in their view but were still not in range. Mortar were set at the max range but were waiting for them to get closer. Ground, and Air transport vehicles were coming in but teams were ready and had the Javelins ready to fire at the vehicles and at the Landmaster tanks, they just had to wait a little bit. All LMGs and Heavy machine guns were ready and waiting for the claymores to do the first part of the job for them, then they will open fire on the hostiles.

As the enemy drew closer to the city, suddenly they hit the field of claymores and enemy transport trucks were being destroyed left and right by them being engulfed in flames killing the hostiles, the Landmaster tanks were also being destroyed. Air transports were getting closer and the teams withe Javelin launchers took aim and on the air transports. The Javelin locked on and the teams fired their shots. The missiles first went high up and then came back down hitting the enemy air transport ships, and they came crashing down to the ground. However, the back hatches opened up and hostiles were coming out.

Fox and the other gunners opened fire on them. The LMG gunners waited since they didn't have the range just yet. While the heavy machine gunners were engaging the troops, more enemy air transport ships came in. The Javelin teams were loaded and ready to hit the next group. They took aim at their targets and waited for the Javelin to lock on. They locked on the air transport and they fired their shots. The Javelin missiles went up into the air and then came back down hitting their targets. More air trasnport ships came down and crashed on to the ground.

More hostiles were coming out of the ships that crashed, but they were being picked up by the heavy machine guns. The transport trucks got through the field of claymores and were getting closer to the city. The LMG gunners opened fire on the trucks trying to destroy them before the troops could dismount. Javelin teams loaded up and took aim at the enemy armor. They locked on and fired their shots. Then enemy armor was being taken out.

The battle for the city just began but hostiles were still coming and they were not going to give up just yet.

Enemy Territory near capital, Kew

10:00 hrs

Kurse was searching for one of her bounties, but she saw the Kew criminals and fighters all armed and some were traveling west to try and reinforce their towns and it's few major cities that have not fallen. What she has heard is the the Kew fighters and criminals were right now trying to retake one of it's major cities that has fallen to the Task Force. Others were traveling East to try and hold the others side from Cornerian Marines and Army forces that were advancing right now. Right now she was looking for one of her bounties that was some where in the city. For what she has so far is that, he hiding in an alley, not wanting to get caught at the moment.

Right now she was on the clock and didn't have much time to stay here for much longer since she didn't want too much draw attention at the moment since the invasion was underway and at full force. She knows that Kew is going to fall. She then picked up her bounty's presence and followed it. It was now on.

17:20 hrs

Black Serpent

The battle has raged into it's tenth hour and has not stopped. Enemy forces were using the cover of their transport ships and destroyed trucks or destroyed tanks to get closer, mortar crew were now firing into the battlefield and the ally Tanks that were in the front lines were engaging as well. Fox now was on the top floor watching, he was on rest right now along with others. Other operatives took their places so that they can rest. They were watching the battle and it was quite a view.

Air support arrived and Roach gave them coordinates to engage to open terrain east of the city. Bombing runs and strafe runs were now underway taking out hostiles and forcing them to retreat. The Kew fighters and criminals couldn't take back the city and had to retreat. The ally aircrafts were to follow and continue to attack the retreating hostiles.

The battle was now over, and everyone was now relaxing after such a long day of engaging hostiles, they were finally done, for now. More transport trucks carrying more operatives came in and were advancing east along the main road heading to their objectives. Roach and his men were to head back to FOB Grey Hound to relax for the next five days before moving out again.

June 29, 09:30 hrs

Forward Operation Base Grey Hound

Black Serpent Counter Terrorist Force

Kew

Fox and the others were relaxing but doing some work outs right now to keep in shape until moving on to the next assignment. Orders later on was to search for two HVTs that were about 70 miles from the FOB and were going to head to a supply depot to gather weapons and ammo for their criminals and fighters. They were to capture the targets for intel and to try and find one of the Kew leaders that was somewhere in a town 100 miles east of the FOB deep in enemy territory. They were expected to arrive at their destination in about six days from now, and Roach is to lead a small force of 12 to try and capture the HVTs. They were not to be taken out during the mission. They want the intel that they have so they can take out one of the leaders of Kew. They HVTs were a black hawk, and grey cat both were male and best friends.

Plans were being made for this since about less then 60 hostiles defend the supply depot. Orders were to just capture the targets. With what intel that they can get from then, they need one of their best interrogators that they have.

Fox was heading to his barracks to have chat with Peppy through his comms. Cornerian Marines just recently captured another town and are advancing towards another major city with Cornerian Army forces follow behind. This is to be second ally capture of the city that they are after. Once the second city is taken. Army and Marine forces of Corneria are to split in different directions and they were to begin circling the enemy cutting them off from any escape. Fox was getting info as well from peppy informing him that they are more ally forces coming in to assist them in the invasion. Fortuna and Titian are now going to join. They were sending in their forces and were just 3 weeks away. With more allies on route, the capture of Kew could be done in 3 years or less. However with Venom forces on route it's likely that it can take longer then that.

This war is not going to end here on Kew, it's going to end in Venom.

Fox finished chatting with Peppy and headed back out to meet up with some of the operatives outside who were going to head and get some breakfast, since they haven't eaten anything just yet after doing their morning exercise.

Enemy territory

Kursed back in her hotel room after getting her bounty. She got a good amount of credits and now was going to search for the next one. She was looking for two this time. Two bounties were heading to a supply depot in six days. What she doesn't know is that Fox and 11 others are going to capture them since they have intel on one of the leaders of Kew. She was planning her move on the next two bounties. She had a lot to plan out for this mission.

Six days later

July 4, 05:50 hrs

70 miles east of FOB Grey Hound, Kew

Black Serpent Counter Terrorist Force

EXO Type: Specialist

Riot Shield

Over Drive

Stim

After relaxing at the FOB for the last five days Roach, Fox, and 10 other operatives were on mission and they were heading for the supply depot for their High Value Targets which are to arrive at the depot in two hours. The team was armed up and ready for this. They had either light grey and tan shirt, ACU digital camo pants, tan tactical gloves, and sand tactical boots. None of them were wearing hats or helmets for this, Roach had on his tan balaclava plus a black and white shemagh wrapped around his neck. Fox had a black and white shemagh wrapped around his neck as well. They all had the black assault body armor, left drop leg two m4 pouches single stack. Holster was on top of the vest on their chest. Primary weapon is the M4A1 SOPMOD (Grenaider Red dot sight with silencer). Sidearm choice is either the USP .45 silenced or the P226 silenced. Two of the operatives were to provide sniper support 500 meters from the area on a hill west. The operative that the sniper is armed with an MK11 Mod 0 scoped silenced with bipod and his spotter had an AT4 with him for extra firepower. The team was dropped about five miles north from the depot, and they were to move to the depot quick and get to their HVTs soon since they are to arrive at 0800 hours from the intel that they received.

Once they are captured, they are to take two trucks that were in the depot and travel South East to a river where extraction boats known as the SWCC are to get them out and return 20 miles back west. The extraction force was sending the team a stealth drone which the spotter is to take control and have overwatch of the area and guide the team in.

The team was on the move traveling south to the depot.

Kursed was flying on her ship and was heading for the depot and was after the two bounties, but she had no idea where to begin her search and the info she has received says that hostiles were in the area and will be watching over the depot very well.

She has her plan set one she arrives but she doesn't know is that the bounties are arriving at 0630 hours and her time says 06:20 hrs. She had no time at all, and no chance on making it to the depot on time. Her chances of getting the two bounties are very low now.

07:50 hrs

The team arrived at the depot and the sniper and spotter moved to the hill that was to the west which had complete view of the depot. They just need to make sure that the flash of the scope doesn't give away their position he had a covered up the front of the scope with a anti reflection glare. The assault team waited and were looking trough some binoculars and checking around for their High Value Targets. They saw a standard fence that had the entire area secured, at least they brought bolt cutters to make their way in.

Just as the two operatives that were to give out support were getting into position, an enemy truck came into the depot and it was their targets. The HVTs have arrived at the depot and were heading inside a two story building which happens to be the supply area of the depot. The sniper and spotter got set and the assault team moved towards the area and the spotter contacted their extraction. "Jester Actual, this is Bravo 3. Assault team is moving in to the target location early, requesting immediate fire support. Over." Jester responded. "Rodger that. Requesting immediate fire support. Pushing to your location in fifteen mikes."

The assault team was close to the fence and were ready for their advancement, but their were few enemy patrols that were around and they needed the sniper support to take out the hostiles that were in their way. The operative that was the spotter pulled out a small screen that had the birds eye view of the depot which the drone has arrived and the spotter spoke. "Jester be advised, I have positive control of the drone."

The sniper aimed and checked the area for hostiles and patrols, while the spotter checked the footage and he saw the friendly beacons while the drone picked up hostile signatures. As the assault team got closer, the sniper saw a hostile doing the outer patrol run and the assault team was waiting for the kill to happen. The sniper aimed at him and took the shot. The bullet hit its mark taking out the hostile.

The assault team moved up and their was a tower in front of them and a sentry on top. The assault team stopped. The spotter saw this from his screen of the drone and contacted Roach. "Sir, are you set?" Roach sent two static signals back to the spotter meaning that they were in position. The spotter tapped on the sniper and the sniper took aim at the sentry on the tower and fired his next shot.

The sentry on the tower was taken out and the in perimeter was clear for right now. The spotter contacted him as Roach moved up. "Your clear to the door." The assault team moved in towards the fence and Fox got the bolt cutters out and began to make the opening to get into the area. Fox cut enough of the fence for them to get through, still keeping cautious for any hostiles around. They advanced towards the building and got to the door. Fox opened the door slowly and they all entered the place.

Roach told Fox to take point and they were checking the depot very carefully, the two targets probably know that they are here and after them. The sniper and spotter were still checking the area out carefully. Since the team was inside looking for their targets, they had to make sure no hostiles would go into the depot at all.

Time was of the issue and they had to hurry, the enemy will like call in for more troops to come in. They had to hurry now. The assault team continued searching the place and moved up to the second floor being careful trying not to get compromised.

The team moved towards an office and the UAV detected the two HVTs in it and the spotter contacted Roach. "Sir, the drone spotted our targets inside the room that your going to breach, and they are by themselves, do it now." Roach signaled Fox and he kicked the door open. The two hostiles saw them come in but were not prepared at all. The team were aiming at them, and Roach shouted to them. "On the ground! Now! Hands up!" They got down immediately and said. "Don't shoot." Two of the operatives went up and got the blind folds out and covered their eyes out.

Roach contacted his the spotter. "Bravo 3, targets are secured. Over." The spotter responded. "Roger that." He saw the screen of and saw two enemy truck coming in. "Jester actual, we have enemy QRFs approaching from the South." He called the extraction boats and the leader responded. "Roger, you have enemy QRFs approaching from the South." He contacted Roach. "Sir, you need to start your exfil now. Take the two trucks that are there. We'll meet you at the rally point." Roach responded. "Roger that, Nichols." He signaled the men that it was time to go. Roach told the HVTs to follow and do what they say, or suffer the consequences. They were scared and nodded. The spotter looked through the scope to the SE and said. "Fuck, Sarge the trucks are about 1,500 yards from the depot." Operative Nichols responds. "Yeah, let's go Cole."

The two operatives that cover the eyes of the HVTs got them up and they headed out the back door and went to the two trucks. Roach told 6 of the operatives to take the first truck with one of the HVTs with them and head to the extraction point while they get the other two operatives at the rally point. Six operatives got in the first truck, two in the driver and passenger seats, while the rest got in the back of the truck with one of the HVTs and hot-wired the truck and drove out of the area going South East. The trucks didn't have the front windows or doors on both driver and passenger side. Fox, Roach and the other two operatives got in the second truck. Fox took the driver seat with one of the operatives got in the passengers side while Roach and the other operative along with the other HVT got in the back and Roach signaled Fox. The truck was also hot-wired and Fox shifted the gear to drive and hit the gas pedal.

He drove towards the gate and then saw two enemy trucks coming at them and the operative told him to get on the South East trail that leads to the river. Team one was already ahead of them by 3 minutes and the passenger operative spoke. "Hey man were not going to make it to secondary extraction point, got to find us the route stay on the path." He then contacted Roach. "Sir, were not going to make secondary extract." Roach responded. "Were going to have to figure it out." The operative spoke. "Rodger that."

Fox driving at high speed following behind them, but one of the enemy trucks got close and a passenger stuck out the window and fired his blaster rifle at them and the operative spoke. "Contact rear. Both he and Roach aimed and returned fire at the truck. They were firing single shot at the truck while the passenger hostile was firing full auto at them. They had to keep going.

Team one already passed the Rally point and were heading to the emergency extraction on the path that leads to the river. Team two were approaching the rally point and one of the operatives contacted the two operatives on foot. "Bravo 3, this is Team two. We just lost secondary extract. I say again, we just lost secondary extract. Moving to rally point, how copy." The two operatives on foot were getting close and were ready for what's going on on the road. They were one klick out.

From the air, Kursed was watching the entire scene from her ship, she arrived too late and lost her bounties. She planed on trying to capture them while they were mobile, but the operatives were well armed and she could be taken out before getting her chance. She decided to let those two bounties go since their was nothing else to do at the moment, but she continued to watch the battle that continues to unfold on the dirt road.

As team two got closer, both Nichols and Cole got to the Rally Point, and Nichols got the AT4 out and handed it to Cole and he ready the AT4. He aimed and saw their pick up coming and the enemy truck coming towards them and Cole spoke. "Good." Nichols was aiming at the back and said. "Back blast is clear." He aimed at the enemy truck closing in and fired the AT. The passenger operative saw the AT and said. "Rocket out!" The AT hit the enemy truck destroying it and it soon land on it's roof sliding to a halt taking out the driver.

Fox stopped the truck at the rally point and the two operatives jumped in the back and Roach pounded the window and Fox hit the gas and continued towards the emergency extraction point. Cole switched from his MK11 to the M4A1. They were still not out of the woods just yet, and another hostile truck came in and Cole shouted out. "Contact rear!" The passenger hostile opened fire at them and both Cole and Nichols returned fire at them firing single shots at them. The pressure was really on now.

Following the lead hostile truck were three transport trucks and it had hostiles, about 30 plus foot mobiles. This was not good and Roach can tell that they were not alone at all. Both Cole and Nichols managed to take out the passenger hostile, but the driver was still active and following them.

As the professed closer to the river, team one was already in the river and swimming a safe distance along with one of the HVTs as the team two were to drive into the river with the second HVT not far from them.

Roach contacted the extraction. "Jester actual, secondary extract is gone. Moving to emergency extract. I have 14 total. Two packages, along with 12 serpents. This will be a hot extract." The boats were close and heading towards the emergency extract point. The passenger operative spoke to Fox. "Fox, splash it." He shouted out the others in the back. "Water! Water! Water!" Fox hit more speed and they all braced for impact.

The truck hit into the river and every one started to get out of the vehicle along with the second HVT. The enemy truck skid to a halt, but then two SCWW arrived to the operatives and the lead boat came out and one of the crew on an M134 mini gun opened fire on the hostile vehicle. Then another gunner on the M240B fired as well onto the truck. Two more gunners opened fire as well and the truck was destroyed. The three trucks that were following stopped, but the lead truck got hit as well and was destroyed taking out everyone that was in it. The second boat and three of the crew opened fire on them as well. Both SWCC boats had an M134 mini gun on the front left side, an M240B on the front right side. Starboard sides had dual M240Bs and the back of the boat contained a .50 cal heavy machine gun. All the turrets all had riot steel plates on them machine guns.

Team one moved towards the first boat with their HVT while team two swam towards the second boat and waited for their turn to get on the second boat. The hostiles were behind the trucks for cover as the boat gunners continued to fire at them. Team one got on the boat along with the first HVT, and then team two started to board the second boat. Team one was looking towards the road and they can see the flames that have engulfed two of the trucks.

Team two and the second HVT were on the boat and Roach contacted the drivers through the coms. "All eagles and packages have been secured, let's get out of here." The lead boats crew ceased fire and the driver turned around and head down the river going West. The second boat followed suit, but still fired at the area where the hostiles were at and made sure that they were not going to be followed on the way back. Extraction was complete and both, Fox and Roach are to head to Fortuna with the two HVTs with them for interrogation.

Kursed watched the entire scene and she saw Fox get on the boat and was in complete shock that he was on that mission for the two bounties. She was having a hard time accepting this in what he was doing. She now had to leave the place since she failed on getting her two bounties.

With the mission done, now it was time to get the info that they have on one of the leaders of Kew and both Fox and Roach needed to find him and take him out. They needed to get everything that they had, and it wasn't going to be easy for them to try and give them the intel that the Task Force needed. At least Black Serpent had one of their best interrogators that can break them in now time, so Roach called her up.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long minor delay on this one. My studies in college are holding me back from time to time, but at least this chapter is done. I hope that many of you enjoyed this chapter. That will be it for now, I got more to write down for this story, but that's for another time. I got another story to work on. Also I want to say that a new story will be coming out soon, but I have no idea when it will happen. Until then, take care and stay safe. I'll return soon for this story. Signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The long wait is over for this one, been busy with other things at the moment. Still I haven't given up at what I like to do. So here is another chapter that hopefully will be a good one. Well I got nothing else to say but get this going. So enjoy what is out right now and have a good time as well.**

* * *

"It's only been a few months into this invasion and now we have two High Value Targets that have valuable intel on a possible General of with Dash Bowman or Andrew Oikonny that is expected to meet with Kew leaders on a meeting for arms dealing. We had to get the info and whatever else that goes on. The interrogator that my CO called is really something. Tania Dober is one of kind, a female black and brown doberman, ex-gang member from Titan now an operative. She can be your best friend or your worst nightmare, you can never tell which. Her interrogation on both targets are something that is very incredible. She knows how break our enemy to get what we need to know. I glad that she is good friend and part of this upcoming mission that we are expected to do. It wasn't long afterwards that she got the info from our two targets that she managed to break them in only 90 minutes which is very impressive. Location of the meeting is expected to happen 12 hours from now at an abandoned town just 50 miles from our frontline assault. We are to depart in 6 hours to be ready. This General that they have needs be silenced once and for all."

July 5, 10:00 hrs

50 miles from friendly frontline abandoned town, Kew

Black Serpent Counter Terrorist Force

EXO Type: Specialist

Riot Shield

Overdrive

Stim

Fox, and Tania were inside a two story house near a boarded window just wearing civilian clothing, but tactical boots, the Strike team as well were in civilian clothing as well and wearing the same footwear. They had a couple of bags with them which has their EXO suits and gear with it, plus their weapons and ammo. It was them, Roach, and three other operatives. Hostiles were all over the area and they were picking them off slowly without getting caught.

The meeting still wasn't going to occur for another 4 hours. They needed to get a little bit of rest for now since they had a recon drone on the way to circle the meeting location, but they had to find the safe house first in order to get the proper view of the building that the meeting is going to occur

13:30 hrs

It was now time to for Fox and Tania to search for the key man that has the key to the safe house. They needed to clear it out and so they can get proper control of the drone that is near by. They both had their bags with them and were being cautious on any hostile patrols. Then they noticed one hostile walking by and the drone operator contacts them. "Bravo the enemy walking by is the key man. Take him out and clear the safe house. Alpha is on standby." Tania responds through the coms radio she has in her hand. "Copy that." She signals him to follow while she goes around to block off his path. They both go their separate ways and it was now time to begin the mission.

Fox was behind the key man and Tania was blocking his pathway of the hostile and they were at the front of the safe house. The key man saw Tania but didn't see Fox coming up from behind. Fox got behind him and pulled out a knife, he covered his mouth and stabbed the hostile in the chest killing in. Tania came up and searched the body for the key and found it. They pulled out their side arms which both were armed with USP. 45 Silenced. Tania contacted Roach. "Alpha, Bravo has the key and we are moving to the target building." Tania moved towards the safe house and unlocked the door. They both went in and slowly were being careful. They both had heartbeat sensors on their left wrists which can detect hostiles for them.

They moved inside the safe house and were careful to not alert the rest of the hostiles inside the safe house. Their heart beat sensor only detected four hostiles in the safe house. The first two were in a room with some boxed and they both shot them both in the head killing them. They moved up the stairs and saw one asleep on the couch while another was on comms with the General. Tania got a pillow and smashed it to face face of the sleeping hostile and shot him. Fox moved up and looked at the hostile behind the wall and noticed that he finished his chat with the General. Fox shot the last hostile and the safe house was now clear. All hostiles were taken out and they had view on the balcony of the building where the meeting is going to start soon.

Tania contacted the Strike Team. "Alpha, safe house is clear. Your clear to move." Alpha responded. "Copy that. We're getting our decoy transport ready." Tania looked at Fox and spoke. "McCloud, let's get our EXO suits and gear on. I'll get the drone control ready." They both set their bags on some tables and they opened them up and it was now time to be prepared.

13:59 hrs

Fox and Tania were now in their gear, they both had on their EXO suits, black tactical assault body armor, holster attached on the body armor chest, black tactical belt with an two double star pouches on their right legs. Lastly their black tactical gloves. Fox has his red bandana wrapped around his left risk. They both loaded up on ammo and got their assault rifles ready, which both are using the BAL-27. Lastly they got their comms set on their ear ready to go. Tania got the drone control out and handed it to Fox. Fox activated the tablet control and the camera fee came on. The drone was in the area and going around the building where the meeting was about to commence.

The camera was on and it connected to the control tablet and Fox got the footage of the target building. No hostiles on the perimeter but only a few hostiles inside on the lower floors on patrol. The meeting was on three floors above. Alpha team arrived at the area and dismounted the truck. They team were in their EXO suits as well including wearing the same gear as Bravo, only Roach had on a black balaclava. They had the head set comms on. Their primary weapon is the BAL-27 Silenced with Hybrid Sight, secondary is the USP .45 silenced. Fox saw the team move in and Tania providing overwatch for them.

Alpha moved inside and were approaching one the first room and Tania contacted them. "Alpha be advised. I count five tangos inside. Breach and clear." Alpha responded. "Copy that Bravo. Check the last two floors for us while we take care of these guys." Fox got on the controls and adjusted the camera and saw that last two floors where the last two patrols were at. Tania counted twelve together, six on the last two floors. Then the Drone operator contacted them. "All teams be advised, our target has started the meeting."

Tania notified Alpha to move faster. The first floor was clear so they began to move up the stairs to the next floors. Alpha Team split up to try and clear out the last two floors much faster so they can get to their target right away.

A couple of minutes later the last two floors were cleared out and the Strike team moved up to the last floor and were ready to breach the room. No intel was needed, they had to take him out right away. Tania contacted them. "Alpha, take him out now." The door was breach and the team moved in for the kill. Two of the operatives shot the General and he was down. Their were only three others that were part of the meeting, but they didn't engage them at all. They drone was in position and began to scan the body. The scan was complete and Fox spoke out. "Negative, it's not our target. Not our target." Just then a click went off and one of the operatives shouted out. "Fuck, he's rigged!" Roach told them to get down, and they all went down. The body was armed with explosives and the charges exploded with a powerful shockwave destroying the top floor.

Tania contacted the team. "Alpha, can you hear me? Report." The team got up and the camera was locked on to them and the team got back up and they were in shock. Roach responds. "A body double was rigged with explosives. All of us are okay, but in heavy shock right now. Damn it, fuck." Tania contacts them. "We're searching for the single, our real target has to be close. Alpha, their are hostiles heading your way. A lot of them, you have to get out of their." Roach responds. "Copy that, we'll have to fight our way out." Alpha went outside and hostiles were coming at them. They began to engage the hostiles.

Hostiles were no match for them and at a serious disadvantage. The team moved up, while Tania was tracing the signal of the detonation of the detonator. The signal was close and Tania picked it up and the drone operator contacts them. "All teams on the target. Three enemy trucks have exited out of a garage and the target is in the lead vehicle heading southbound." Just then the drone was taken out, Fox lost the signal and Tania saw this as well. Tania contacted Alpha. "We've lost our footage. Sir, Sir if you can hear me track our target and follow him." She then spoke to Fox. "Come on Fox. We need to cut off the General before he escapes."

They had to leave the area, hostiles were going to start to surround the safe house. They got their assault rifles and headed back to the front door. As they both went outside, enemy hostiles arrived and they both began to engage targets. Hostiles were trying to stop them, but were not experienced as they are. Fox and Tania cleared the area and moved south where the target was heading.

This was turning into a war zone now. Fox and Tania were picking off hostiles one by one and moving to their location were the enemy convoy is expected to cross through soon. They had to hurry, but more heavy resistance was heading towards them and they didn't have enough ammo to take them all out. They had to move fast and get to the road right away.

With no contact with Alpha Team, Bravo is on their own. They had breathing room right now since they were advancing fairly quick. Targets were now starting to take positions inside buildings and rooftops trying to get ideal positions to try and ambush both Tania and Fox. Tania alerted him of the enemy positions and they had to avoid some of them since they had no perfect shots on the hostiles.

Fox and Tania began to use the alleyways to avoid contacts on the windows and rooftops. Still they are making serious progress making to their destination to try and stop the convoy.

They were approaching the road and then Corneria HQ contacts them, they had satellite feed watching. "Bravo, the target is 5 mikes from the X, hurry." They made a run for the road. This was their only shot to stop the convoy.

They got to the road which is a single narrow road and that gave them the perfect opportunity to place the charges on the center where the lead truck is to go through and they can set if off and make all three trucks crash. The trucks were approaching fast and Fox was setting the charges on the center of the road.

Corneria HQ contacts them. "Bravo the convoy is inbound." Fox finished placing the charges and got behind a wall and so did Tania, he had only one shot or else this mission is over. The enemy trucks were coming in sight and Fox got the detonator ready. The convoy came in position and Fox set the chargers off. The lead truck was hit by the blast causing it to crash and the other two trucks crashed as well. The convoy was now taken out and they had to get to the target.

More hostiles arrived at the first truck setting defensive position in front of the target's truck. After the trucks crashed both Fox and Tania went down the road heading to the lead truck to get their target, but they had to deal with the hostiles that were protecting the target both Kew and Venom fighters mixed. Their wasn't many Venom fighters that must have arrived before the main force.

Fox and Tania began to engage hostiles that were protecting the target from the cover of the two trucks and using the inside of a couple of buildings. Hostiles forces were returning fire at them, but were not hitting. Enemy resistance began to fall as both Fox and Tania were picking them off very fast and getting very close to the truck that has the target which happens to be on flipped upside-down due to the blast.

Enemy hostile defense on the target became useless as Fox and Tania were advanced towards the truck picking off the stragglers.

The road now clear of hostiles Tania contacted Corneria HQ. "HQ were moving on the target." Corneria responds. "Roger that, be advised more hostiles inbound." Tania signaled Fox to get the General out of the truck now and Fox did what he was ordered. Fox broke the door of the truck open and got the target but Tania alerted him. "Fox, incoming!" An enemy small truck came in and Fox pulled out his side arm and began to fire at it, but the truck rammed right into him at very fast speeds. Fox managed to grab hold and brace for impact. The truck slammed into a metal garage door, Fox was okay but hurt from the impact, thanks to the EXO suit, the metal exo skeleton saved his life. However, he couldn't get out.

Their were two hostiles on the truck getting out but were both shot by Tania, she ran up to the truck and tried to get Fox out, but the General came at her and Tania saw him coming at her. Tania loses her assault rifle during the struggle, but he's armed with a combat knife. Tania blocking every strike he was swinging at her using the her Exo suit metal skeleton to block the strikes. Things weren't going well. When the target's back faced Fox, this gave him the chance to by Tania some breathing room. He got his left hand on the shoulder of the target, but he turned around and swung the knife at Fox. Fox blocked it but the knife stabbed through his left palm.

Fox felt the stab and he immediately punched the target and quickly pulled it out of his hand and slit the target's throat killing him. Fox gritting his teeth in pain from the stab saw Tania come up to him and said. "Thanks for that." He nodded at her and she got hold of the front of the truck and began to pull while Fox using his right hand pushed so that he can get out. Once he was out, Tania checked his hand and saw that he's bleeding. She immediately began to tend the wound, Fox was going to need surgery for this when they return to the FOB that they are staying. After bandaging the hand of Fox, Tania check the target along with Fox and ran the scan. The scan finished and confirmed the target.

With the one of Venom's Generals down this now weakens their forces. Tania contacts Alpha and Corneria. "ID is confirmed, our target is KIA. I say again, the target is KIA." She began to search the body for more intel and got quite a few things. They both immediately left the area joining up with Alpha so they can return back to the FOB.

"After that mission, it was just serious issues with my left hand. Being stabbed was something. I felt pain in it when we made it back to the FOB. I was immeadtly taken to a Medical Facility to get surgery on my hand, doctors said that the knife broke a couple of the bones and opened a few blood veins, but they said that I would be back in action in about 6 to 8 months. This was going to be a long recovery but nothing to worry about since I wasn't going to go back to Corneria. Not until this invasion is done. Surgery took about 5 hours for them to get it done since they had to be very careful. I would have longterm treatment afterwards once I get out, but still I had a job to do. Progress was made last night and about another 55 miles of territory was now capurted. We are closing in on another major city, but we aren't expected to attack it just yet, orders from my command officer says that right now it's very well defended. He wants to attack and capture it by next year since that's when they are expected to rotate their men and supplies. I will not sit that one out. Right now I don't want to worry about that, I have a long recovery to go through, but I will be back in action soon."

July 6, 08:00 hrs

Medical Facility, Kew

Fox who was lying in a hospital bed after having surgery on his left hand. The doctors managed to repair all the damage that Fox suffered from the knife going through his palm, and back of his hand. All he had to do was wait to be cleared to leave which could be a few days or a week. They want to inspect his recovery and making sure no other problems occur before he leaves. For now he was just sleeping at the moment and going to wake up soon since the doctor needs to check on his left hand.

Fox's closes friend Falco was going to watch over him since he's the one that decided to help him out on his recovery. Currently at Corneria they were calling Fox a hero for taking out one of Venom's Generals after taking a serious stab wound to the hand.

At the moment Fox just wanted to rest right now since their is a lot in his mind. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was by himself right now. At least he didn't have any interruptions at the moment, but he was going to allow some of his friends to visit him later on. He notices that a few letters that are on the table next to him. He was going to read them right away.

Near the Planets Capital, Kew

The Bounty Hunter Kursed got word about what happen yesterday. She heard that one of Venom's Generals is dead and that very important info on her bounties were taken. She couldn't do anything about it with all that info gone, she lost a lot of money due to it. What she doesn't know is that Fox is the one that took out the General and all the info that was on him was taken by him and his partner. What she doesn't know that down the line she was going to meet up with him on the outskirts of a town where he is on mission deep behind enemy lines when he is back on duty.

* * *

 **Well this chapter in now over. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter for now. Well when I finish my other chapters that I plan on doing. I'm going to do a few chapters for this story again, but that will be later on. I have other things to do for now, but I will be back when the time comes. Until then take care, stay safe, and I'll return soon. Signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been some time awhile to be exact, but I'm here and here is another chapter that you guys may like. I have plans to work on this for a bit and try to get some chapters out as fast as possible but no guarantee still. Well here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

7 months later

"It's been over half a year already, seven months to be exact. My hand has recovered very well, but still not 100%. It's been a long road, but I feel my strength returning to it. Their is a scar on my hand now due to the stab incident, and I've decided to wear a glove from now on covering it. Many people will be confused, but I will explain to them on what occurred on the mission. Falco has helped me out through my recovery. Doctors did a check o my hand making sure that I wouldn't have any issues and all is good. They say that I should be ready to go back on duty next month. I'm ready to go back out on the field and join my brothers in arms. I've heard that we are to capture our Kew HVI that is somewhere on a compound that is expected to be defended by Kew hostiles and Venom forces. I'm ready for that, and so is my CO."

February 10, 09:30 hrs

Safehouse, Kew

Fox and Falco were out by the range as Fox is working on his aim, his left hand now in a sand tactical glove since he doesn't want anyone to see that scar that is on his hand, but is willing to explain on what happen to them. Right now they both are expected to be part of the mission to capture their target, they both were in training at the moment. Progress needs to be made so that they can be ready for the mission that the CO is expected to launch in two months.

Things have changed a lot for the both of them, and they are ready for this mission. They both finished up their training and Fox went for a shower.

What was to happen on the mission, they do not know for sure, but they expect it to be very hard to accomplish. They were going to travel deep into enemy territory to get their HVI. Intel reports that they have received is that the compound is well guarded and that they must take out as much hostiles as possible, the compound has two large buildings that are combined together with 6 floors up and two floors underground. If the HVI is their, the they have to start from the top and work their way down to get him.

Fox now fresh and clean wearing sand digital thermal uniform and tan tactical boots and a black thermal tactical glove on his left hand heads out to the medical facility so the doctors can continue to check on his hand and see how his progress is.

Medical Facility Rehabilitation

Fox arrived and entered and check in with the receptionist who immediately told him to go meet the doctors that are waiting for him just down the hall to the right. Fox felt that his left hand has made great progress in his recovery and is hoping that the doctors confirm it as well. He entered the room and the two doctors that did his surgery greet him and began to check on his left hand to see how the progress is and if their aren't any problems going on for him that could happen in the future.

Fox took the glove off and sat down where they told him to so they can check out his hand. He looks at it and see the scar clearing and no fur growing at all. The two doctors sat down and began to check on his hand and did X-ray scans on it to see how it looks.

Less then an hour after checking of his hand the doctors found nothing wrong and everything is recovering perfectly and Fox can go back on duty in a month, they told him to continue on training still to make sure his hand responds perfectly to his actions. He thanked them both and left the facility heading back to the safe house to get some rest for now before doing more training later on.

1 month later

"After 8 long months of recovery, the doctors cleared me for duty. I'm finally back out in the field, things were now starting to go back to normal. However, I know that big mission that I'm expected to go with my CO and eight other operatives. The compound has been located, but high in the mountains at around 6,000 feet. Somehow the location has snow. The climate has changed a lot on Kew now the weather here during the fall and winter are now cold and raining, while the mountains are getting snow. I've been waiting for this mission to come. We are going to capture our target that has avoided us, but I'm sure he knows that we took out one of the Venom leaders that supports Andross and that was loyal to Dash and Andrew. They both will meet their fate soon as well, but now is not the time to go after them yet. That time will soon come."

March 11, 13:45 hrs

Safe house Location Classified, Kew

Fox, Falco, and seven other operatives were waiting for Roach to enter the room so he can begin the briefing. Stealth recon drones have scouted the compound very well and it shows their patrol routes and how many hostiles were their right now. They were going in hard and were going to do as much damage as possible while searching for the HVI.

The operatives saw their CO coming in and they all looked at him. Roach started the briefing. "As you may know we are after an HVI, he's one of Kew's leaders and is to be captured, not killed. This mission, Operation White Storm is going to be very complicated. Intel reports that our target has valuable intel that can help us out on our advancement towards the capital of Kew. The compound that we are to head to is deep in enemy territory about 5 days walk through five abandoned towns. We are going on a stealth VTOL in order to get to the compound which is on a 6,000 foot mountain. Skies will be clear, but snow will be on the ground. What we're to expect for the enemy is pretty much everything. Heavy resistance, RPGs, machine guns, heavy machine guns, checkpoints, turret guns, tanks, technicals, and so forth. They will have the location zeroed in for air support if they call for it. We'll have air support as well, but we'll use if needed in tight situation. We are to split in two teams to clear both buildings, they both reach the basement level and connect down below. What we're going to do is to be dropped off on the roofs and work our way from the top all they way down to the basement floors where the HVI should be at. Once he's captured, we are to head West from the compound to the extraction point, however I expect that they will throw everything they got to try and stop us from getting the HVI out of the area. We must be fast at this and clear each room out. No mercy to all hostiles. If all fails, then you know what must be done. Don't let them take you prisoner. Questions?"No one says anything as they understand what they must do. Roach speaks again. "We'll split into two teams of 5. I'll lead team one, and Falco will lead team two." Falco looks up and nods his head as the operatives look at him and nod in approval at their CO's choice. He then shows an image of the HVI which is a brown Dingo. This HVI only goes by the name 'Daedalus' is well trained, but never ready for surprise captures. He will not expect us to come to him until it's too late."

Roach continues to talk. "Okay, here is a the gear and weapons that we'll be using for tomorrows mission. EXO suit will be the Specialist EXO, the assault body armor, we'll be using the snow kryptek thermal combat uniforms, our primary weapons are the IMR Red dot sight, secondary sidearms options are the P226, the FN Five Seven, or the CZ 75. The choice of sidearm is up to you. Any questions?" No response from the operatives at all. Roach nods his head and speaks. "Okay we are to depart tomorrow for the mission at 09:00 hours. Our VTOL will be waiting for us around that time, so have your gear and weapons ready before then. Dismissed." Roach left the room and the operatives soon left to get their gear and weapons ready.

Fox and Falco went to get some chow and talk about the mission before getting their gear ready. This was going to be a very tough mission to do, capturing the HVI is never easy at all. With the compound being very huge it could take them nearly all day to get this mission done, but their ready for anything. They both are afraid of not making out alive, but they never show their fear at all. This was going to be a very tough day that is now coming towards them.

Operation White Storm

March 12, 09:00 hrs

Location Classified, Kew

Black Serpent Counter Terrorist Force

EXO Type: Specialist

Riot Shield

Overdrive

Stim

The VTOL carrying the operatives is already flying them to their target location of the Compound. All of them in their snow kryptek thermal combat uniforms, snow thermal tactical gloves, and, tan tactical boots. They had on their assault body armor and wearing their Specialist EXO suits. For head wear, they had on head set comms and the Ushanka hats. Roach also has on a snow kryptek balaclava on. All of them are armed with the IMR Red dot sight, both Fox and Falco picked the FN Five Seven as their sidearms, Roach's side is the P226.

As they VTOL continued to fly towards to their destination, Roach spoke to them making sure that they know what they were doing. "Okay you guys remember what to do right?" They all nod and Roach talks to Falco. "Sergeant Lombardi, we'll be dropping on the roof tops and you'll lead team two on the right building compound and clear every single room out and we'll regroup the basement floor 1 where the HVI is to be on the second basement floor. Check your corners and contact me when you clear each floor. Clear?" Falco responds. "Yes sir." Roach nods and says to his team. "Good luck every one let's all make it out of here alive."

The pilot engaged the stealth on the VTOL as they crossed into enemy territory so they couldn't be spotted in the air. They still had some time until reaching the mountain where the compound is.

Venom Capital

Kursed walking through the rain is head for her ship to get to the compound. She heard from few civilians of a possible capture from of an HVI that she believes is someone she is searching for, but is not exactly sure. She still needs to check it out.

She enters her ship and fires up the engines and ascends the ship and soon pilots to her ship to the compound that is in the mountain.

11:30 hrs

Black Serpent

They arrived on the compound and the pilot landed on the left roof where Roach is leading team one with Fox and three operatives. The pilot then flew to the right building allow Falco to lead team two with four operatives.

The mission is now a go and they had to move fast as possible to clear out each all six floors. This was going to be a long day for them.

Both teams entered the compound going down the stairs and reaching the sixth floor. Their were about thirty rooms on each floor to clear out. The basement floors will have only three to clear. Roach speaks through his coms. to all. "Okay once all six floors are clear, we move towards the basement floors. When we get their, I expect the alarms to go off and the entire compound will know that we are here. They will send everything at us to try and take us out. Let's move fast. Team two, breach and clear. Team one on me, breach and clear. Move."

Both teams moved in and began to breach and clear every room and made sure to take out the hostiles without using their firearms first. It's a challenge, but they know what they are doing.

Team one and Team two cleared the top floor in under 30 minutes, they began to move onto the fifth floor taking the stairs.

2 1/2 hours later

Basement Floor 1

Team one arrived the basement first floor and Roach contacted Team two. "Team Two, once you reach the basement floors, go to Basement Floor 2. Intel confirms only two rooms to clear out and they are big. The HVI is on the last bottom floor. Their should be four rooms. Once we breach the two rooms, the alarms are going to go off and the entire compound will know that we are hear, be ready for anything. Breach and clear the rooms and do not shoot the HVI, I need him unharmed. Out."

Team one moved into both two rooms while Team two head to the Basement 2nd floor. Team one breached both rooms and began to engage hostiles. Just then the alarms began to go off. They had only 5 minutes to get the HVI before Kew and Venom fighters come to the compound.

Both rooms were now clear of hostiles and they immediately made a run to the last floor as Team two breach all four rooms and clear them out and captured the HVI. Team one soon arrived at the room were Team two is and Falco looked and spoke. "We got him, he's cuffed and ready to be taken to extraction." Roach nods and contacts their extraction and air support. "Vulture 3 this is Assault 1, target is secured. I say again, target is secured. Moving to Extraction point Charlie. Otis 2-2, 3-1 be advised, we're on our way out give us all the support that you can give us. We'll be surrounded and the enemy will do everything they can to try and get the HVI back. Danger close no matter what. Good Hunting. Out." Roach signaled his team and they all followed with the HVI in tow.

The team arrived outside and saw hostiles coming towards them from all directions. They began to open fire on them to keep their breathing room. Fox took point and they began to travel west towards the Extraction point following the road and soon the found two technicals and a transport truck which is perfect for them. Fox told Falco to take the truck with the HVI with Team two while he and Team one take the two technicals.

Falco immediately got the HVI and his team followed him to the truck and they all got on, Falco took the driving seat and Roach and his team took the two technicals Fox took one of the turrets and the team were ready to go. The vehicles drove onto the road going South. Hostiles were not far behind using the technicals and their arwings, even on foot.

They soon arrived towards the LZ as they had to hold the position. The pilot told the team that he's only 20 seconds away and Roach sees their transport VTOL coming towards them. Air support begins to rain down missiles on the hostiles holding them back as the VTOL lands and opens the door. Falco and his team along with the HVI got on soon Team one was following but Fox was still on the technical engaging hostiles, but Roach heard something coming and shouted out. "Mortar fire look out!" A mortar shell hit the technical that Fox was on and the blast sent him off down the mountain. The team saw their operative sent down the mountain, but their was nothing they could do about it. All operatives were on boards and the pilot lifted off getting out of the area right away flying back towards the safe house.

Fox fell unconscious after the blast hit him, he fell all the way back to the bottom. It wasn't long after that somebody saw him and wondered what happened, but then saw enemy patrols coming. She needed to get him and get back to the abandoned town where they can avoid all contact with the enemy patrols.

21:50 hrs

Abandoned Town near the Compound

Fox awoke and saw the he's on bed and gets up. He notices that he's in basement on a house and looks out the basement window and sees that it's dark outside. Just then he hears someone coming down the stairs and saw that he didn't have his sidearm on him. What he saw was surprising to him he saw a blue vixen but noticed that she's a bounty hunter. He relaxed and thought that she looked familiar to him, but immediately shock that thought out. She then spoke. "I'm Kursed, a bounty hunter. I'm sure you already know that. I see that your okay. I found you unconscious and noticed that you must have fallen down the mountain. I'm surprised you survived that." Fox nodded and spoke. "I'm already sure that you me. Fox McCloud. Former Star Fox Member, Task Force Operative as you may know the name, Black Serpent. I was on mission to capture an HVI and as I was on a technical which is a truck that has a mounted heavy machine gun and as the team was getting on a VTOL, enemy mortar fire came in and the technical was hit, I immediately fell unconscious from that. That's pretty much it, and I woke up here."

Kursed can sense that Fox has changed so much, he's not showing fear, pain, or being hurt anymore since that last time she saw Fox when he asked for forgiveness a long time ago and told him that she felt happy being with Star Wolf and Panther. He's changed so much, but can sense something that is odd about him now. Fox immediately attempted to get in contact with any friendly through his coms. "Any Station, Any Station, this is Bravo 2-1 in the blind. Does anybody copy? Just then Roach responded to his distress call. "2-1, thank god your alive. We thought we lost you when you fell down the mountain. We have your location already, but we cannot send any rescue to at all. The enemy has gone to full alert and will take out our birds right out of the sky if they see any cross into their territory. The only thing for you to return is by foot following the road East back to friendly lines where we can get you. Go through the abandoned towns that we flew by earlier. No contacts should be expected at all unless you see them." Fox responds. "Solid Copy, however I lost my weapons but I do believe I know where my sidearm is, but I have no rifle right now." Roach spoke. "We're all ready on that, a care package is on it's way, it should be dropping at your location right now since it's pitch black out their." You'll only have to change your body armor since it's not going to the assault rifle that we were using early." Fox responds. "Roger that, be advised, a bounty hunter helped me out and I'm sure she is no threat to us at all, but I can't guarantee that she will join up at the RV point, since I'm sure that she will have other things to do when I get back." Roach speaks agains. "Copy all, make sure you get the care package and get the hell of the town as soon as possible and move onto the next town at first light. Good luck. Out."

Kursed pointed to his Five Seven and he took right away. He then went upstairs to the front door and saw the care package and immediately went for it and saw two boxes for him and brought them both inside and opened up the first box which was a different assault body armor that has mag pouches and ammo. The second box contained his replacement assault rifle which is the HBRa3 ACOG Silenced. He hit the release on his EXO suit and the EXO came off of him. He took of his body armor and sets it inside the box as he already has the other body armor out and ready to place on tomorrow morning.

He takes everything with him back in the basement and begins to organize his gear and his assault rifle. Soon after wards he began to lie down on the bed and began to look up at the ceiling for now. He took off his right glove and sets it on the box, and takes off his boots, but keeps his socks on, he decides to try and get some sleep since tomorrow is going to be a long day.

Kursed came back into the basement and noticed that Fox now is asleep, she the sees his left hand and notices that he still has his glove on and is wondering why he still has it on. She wanted to check what happened but knows that right now is not the time to do that. She's tired and needs to get some sleep as well. She gets on the the other bed and gets under the covers and falls asleep. They were not out of danger until they reach friendly lines.

* * *

 **Another chapter done, sorry about the delays that have occurred for sometime, it's hasn't been easy for me right now. Hopefully the chapter is good. I have to work on my other ideas right now so I can get them done. I plan to return on this one once I finish another chapter of my one of my in progress stories. Until then I'll return soon. Signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back and here is another chapter of this story that should be good to read. Well here it is and enjo** **y.**

* * *

"It's dawn, the sun will be up and I have to travel to the next town with this bounty hunter that I have no idea who she is or what she's doing here in Kew the planet is at war with us and Corneria. I'm sure that the enemy has been killing civilians and left the towns abandoned that I'm on that will lead back to friendly lines. I'm already awake and I have to wake up the bounty hunter as well since she's in danger as well. It's believe that the hostiles have killed the civilians here and at the other towns that are abandoned years ago. If they did this, then they will pay for what crimes that they have committed on this planet. We cannot stay here for much longer, we could be spotted if any patrols walk by the abandoned town since they may come by. This isn't going to be easy since I don't know what to expect when we're on the path that leads to the next town. They could've done something on the road, they may have mined the road and possible left IEDs. Only one way to find out is to go through the road and get to the next resting point soon or else we'll be captured or worse killed. I cannot let that happen at all."

March 13, 04:30 hrs

Fox McCloud (M.I.A)

Behind Enemy Lines, Kew

Abandoned Town 1

EXO Type: Specialist

Riot Shield

Overdrive

Stim

Fox already awake for the last half hour currently is getting his gear on. He got a report of the whether from HQ and it's another cold day ahead for him, he's not to worried about that, but for the bounty hunter, yes he his worried for her that she may not have proper warm clothes to travel an entire day to the next abandoned town. He would ask her before they leave.

After getting his gear on he wakes up Kursed and she opens her eyes and looked at Fox knowing that it's time to get moving. He tells her about the temperatures and that it's going to be cold all day and asked her if she had warm clothes. She nod at his question and Fox felt relief knowing that she is prepared for the travel back to friendly lines. He got the HBRa3 ACOG Silenced and inserted a magazine and loaded a round. It's now time to get out of this place and get to the next town before it gets dark and very hard to see outside. Fox got his boots on and slid his pant legs over them and he saw that Kursed was going to change upstairs so he has time to finish his preparations for the entire day of them heading towards the next town.

Less then ten minutes later Kursed returned back into the basement in warm clothes and saw Fox getting his right glove on. After that she asked him if he's ready and he nods at her and gets his assault rifle and they both went upstairs and out the front door. They both got to the main road and followed it west it's going to be a very long day for the both of them.

09:40 hrs

Since leaving the town the two foxes have been making very good progress to reach the next abandoned town. However Fox has spotted enemy patrols walking around but they never got even close to the main road. Fox believes that when they both travel tomorrow again to the next town, they could encounter enemy patrols and a few to them. They both still have a ways to go until reaching their next destination.

Fox was a little ahead of Kursed since he has locations on his map and checking on it whenever they stop to take a break. They been moving faster then expected and might be able to reach the next abandoned town before sun set. He received a call from his CO letting him know that each abandoned town still have running water and electricity working on any house that they use, but must be cautious of not being compromised.

12:00 hrs

Both Fox and Kursed at a checkpoint that must have been the enemies back then, they were using what was left of a building and were sitting down, resting up for now before moving on. It's cold but they weren't complaining about anything at all.

Fox looked outside to make sure that they aren't being followed since he doesn't know the territory well but the enemy does. They were not going to stop here, since they need to get to the next town before nightfall.

Just then he picks up a contact report from their allies. "All units in this frequency, be advised we have intel from an unknown source, but has called himself a Loyalist to Corneria and Black Serpent. The intel we've received has possible confirmation of potential targets on our lines that the enemy plans to attack when we are at our most vulnerable. Plus it's believe that they may attack the city of Corneria and try to do catastrophic damage to our military power and harm civilians. If this is confirmed, they we must be on out guard at all costs. HQ is going to be alerted for a possible terrorist attack on Corneria and the Generals will be on high alert. We'll continue to send more info through this frequency until all threats are clear."

Fox contacted his CO and said. "Sir, did you get that?" Roach responds. "Roger that I did. If the intel is right, then I must alert my men of this possible surprise attack, and of a potential terrorist attack on Corneria. I've received reports on the five abandoned towns that you and the bounty hunter are going through. Reports say that the towns still have power and running water working. The high leaders of Kew believe that their men are still using it to stay for the night before moving on. If the towns that they abandoned are the ones that you two are moving through check out an house and confirm what the report says. Theirs a care package on it way to the town that both of you are heading and it has food, water, and a few other things that will come handy for you. Good luck. Out."

Fox gets up and so does Kursed, break time is now over and they have to keep moving. A lot is going on and they must not stay in one spot for too long. They both leave the abandoned checkpoint and continue on the main road. As they walked on the road Fox saw two enemy patrols that were walking from the north and patrolling a campground that they are temporary using it before they move on to their next location. Kursed saw what he was looking at and he told her to just keep moving and to worry about them since the hostiles can't see them from a far distance.

She looks at the hostiles and then follows Fox, he's right after all. They both are ill-equipped to take on a large group of hostiles that outnumber them and outgun them. It's been quite a normal day for the both of them so far and they still are making very good progress and will arrive at the next abandoned town before sunset.

17:35 hrs

Second Abandoned Town

Both Fox and Kursed arrived at the second abandoned town and were right now looking for a house that they can temporary sleep in for tonight. They soon found a two story house that has a basement as well. Fox immediately contacted his CO and gave him his coordinates on where he's at so they can send the care package on the exact location on where he's at.

A drone soon flew by and dropped the care package as it locked onto the coordinates. The package came down on a parachute and landed next to Fox and he took the chute off and began to drag the box inside the house that he and Kursed are temporary staying at.

As he entered the house, he took the box down into the basement and immediately opened it to see the supplies that they gave him. Food, water and ground coffee bags. He picked up a scanner that they also sent to him so he can see if the enemy hasn't placed any motion sensor, hidden detectors or anything else that could give away their position. He immediately began to scan the whole house to make sure that they could not get detected by the enemy.

Soon afterwards the scan was complete and it showed no signs of enemy placing anything at all so they were clear. He then began to look through the food to see what they have for a good meal. Mostly they would have beef and beans to eat for now and they had to cook these MREs as soon as possible. He look at the ground coffee bags and saw that they gave them coffee flavor cream as well, including plenty of water.

He began to get to work on making the meal for him and Kursed who was working on covering each window so the enemy can't see any lights on at all when they use them. After that she goes down to the basement and sees Fox working on their meals right now since it was going to take some time before it's ready. As Fox allowed the food to heat he began to take off his gear and the exo suit, lastly he took of his right glove and sets it on the box. He kept on his holster and his side arm ready to go still for any other reasons.

20 minutes later

Fox had to bowls ready with the meal that is now done. Kursed saw her bowl and picked it up and thanked him. He nods at her and they both began to eat their food.

After eating Fox was in the kitchen cleaning the plates that they were usi ng and preparing to get ready for some sleep. Kursed who was in the basement already preparing her bed and Fox's as well, but she needed to ask him something before he falls asleep. It's going to be tough on her but she has to get it out of her system before she doesn't get any chance at all.

Fox soon came down into the basement and was looking around and saw that Kursed was waiting for him. He was confused right now and wanted to know what's going on. Kursed came up to him and asked him to sit down and he does what he's told. Kursed sat down next to him and began to ask what happen to his left hand. Fox closed his eyes and took a deep breath and began to tell her what happened to him. He's also allowing her to see that mission that is still in his mind since she told him earlier that she telepathic and is allowing her to see this mission and caused his serious injury to the hand.

Kursed placed both of her hands on his head and the two closed their eyes and she began to link their minds together and she soon found the incident on what happen to his left hand.

Inside Fox's mind

Kursed is watching the whole incident, and she is seeing the whole thing and now has tears in her eyes. She sees how Fox got rammed into a garage door by an enemy truck and survive, then she sees that hand to hand fighting from Fox's partner and see how he got stabbed in the hand. It's the most painful thing that she had to see and how he removed the knife out of his hand.

Out of the mind

After witnessing something that Fox went through Kursed was breathing very hard and crying as well. Fox opened his eyes and saw her and decided to help her by giving her a hug and she hugs him back. He then speaks to her. "This is something that I go through everyday and must live with it no matter what. I'm sure you already know what it's called when we see these flashbacks." Kursed nodded and said. "P.T.S.D that is something many of us go through and we must live with it the rest of our lives." He could now feel her trembling, she must be scared.

Fox gets her to calm down and speaks. "We're gonna get out of here, I promise you that. It's going to get back for us since I can't guarantee that it'll be clear when we get to the frontlines. I'll continue to get reports and see where our extraction will be at when we get their." Kursed nodded. Fox then got his boots off and and took of his holster. It's pretty much time to get some sleep. Tomorrow they both had to move once again to the third town.

Kursed still wasn't safe just yet, she's hoping that Fox will allow her to sleep with him since she's still traumatized with the memories of what he went through. Fox began to prepare his bed and went back up to the first floor to contact his CO to sent him a list of what he needs for the next drop and the third abandoned town when they arrive tomorrow.

Afterwards he returned to the basement and saw that Kursed was trembling again, she must be still scared of what she saw in his mind. As Fox walked towards the bed he was stopped when he felt Kursed's hand grasp his hand and he looks as her. He begins to wonder if something is still wrong with her but she speaks. "Fox, their is something that I want to ask you, but I'm not sure if your going to accept it." He's confused at this but tells her to continue and she does. "I'm still scared after seeing what I saw from your mind and I don't want to go through what your going through right now. Is it alright if I can sleep with you tonight?" She looks away immedatly and closes her eyes thinking that she'll be rejected.

Fox thinks for a bit and knows that if this will help her out, he'll try and help her out by any way possible. He can't reject her offer since she may go through nightmares through out the night while through these next few days that they are traveling back towards the frontlines.

He starts to talk. "I know that you're going through some hard times right now it's going to be tough on you and it's tough on me. I always see my past missions that I've done and I just have to live with it now and it's not bad since now I'm use to it. I'll help you out no matter what, you still have a lot to understand of what I do and how this unit that I work with. Of course you can sleep with me tonight."

Kursed was shocked at this, but immediately hugs him and was in tears. Fox starts to comfort her and wraps his arms around her as well. It's been a roller coaster for him, it's like that he knows this vixen for a long time now, but he shakes that thought out of his head.

It wasn't long after Kursed calmed down once again and the two now lie down and they both were still embraced with one another and the two entered a deep sleep.

Kew Capital

Dash Bowman now in Kew and he's talking to the leaders of the planet and his own men on what the plan is and he wants revenge on those who are responsible for trying to kill him back in Fachina. He may have lost his arm, but to him it's well worth the sacrifice then dying on a freezing planet. He denied any prosthetics arms by his doctors since he wants to show his allies of how tough he is without his left arm.

Dash with his escort were currently in a meeting talking to the Kew leaders and the plans that they have ready to go in a few days. Dash speaks to the leaders and his men. "Plans are as followed, we attack both frontline of the enemy in a few days. We expect them to be caught by surprise and to do catastrophic damage on their defenses and then afterwards, our offensive begins and we'll make sure that we drive them out of this planet and we can continue on with our agreements that we made on to conquer all of the Lylat System. We will make examples of our enemies and make sure that they never interfere with our plans again." The leaders nodded and were chanting out to him and to Andross who they now respect. However, they don't even realize that their meeting was being heard by the allies both Corneria and Black Serpent.

Replacement/ Field Hospital Town Allied Lines

Black Serpent got all the intel and needed to alert Cornerian forces and their Generals of the upcoming surprise attack from Venmon and Kew. The CO immediately got his coms on and began to contact both sides. "Attention all friendlies on Kew, we have confirmation that Dash Bowman is on this planet and has set up a surprise attack for us and it's going to be big. All frontline defenses must be fortified so that they are impossible to penetrate our frontlines. I have a strategy that will assist in this upcoming attack and it'll be one that will make the enemy retreat hard. Stand by for details and keep on coms for further instructions. Out."

It's going to be a long three days and it has be well worth, still Fox needed to be alerted about this attack as well since he probably didn't hear it at all. If Venom fighters see him when he tries to reach the front lines this could be very bad and much more complicated then before, but Roach has objectives for him if that's the situation that can most likely happen soon.

* * *

 **Another chapter done, sorry for the long wait. It's been a big struggle for me and my family currently. On July 26, my nephew was born, but died five hours later and it's been quite hard on me and for everyone else as well, he was buried on August 10. I still have some depression but I'll be alright. Until then I'll return with another chapter down the line, got my other stories to do as well, plus a new upcoming one that I've been planning out for some time as well. Signing off.**


End file.
